


Building Trust

by Emerald1



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden and life-threatening change occures to Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Category: Angst, Romance, Drama, mpreg

Character pairing Q/O

Rating: NC-17

Series name: Building

Summary: A sudden and life-threatening change occures to Obi-Wan.

Disclaimers: George owns all, I just take better care of them. No money was made from this venture (as if you were surprised). 

* * *

"Master?" Anakin turned back to his Master as the older man swayed, catching himself with the back of a nearby chair. "Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment before answering. "I'm fine, Padawan. Just a bit tired from these negotiations. Let us see to the signing of the treaty, then I believe we have earned ourselves a rest. After all, we are only six parsecs from Balahm Prime, I'm sure the council wouldn't begrudge us a few days lay-over for a visit."

The promised visit with his mother distracted the young man as his master hoped it would. Ten years ago the older man had defied the healers, sneaking out of the medical facility on Naboo, to return to Tatooine to release the boy's mother. Her safe move to a peaceful Republic world had removed the clouds Yoda had seen in the boy's future and proved to the council that Obi-Wan, not Qui-Gon, was the correct Master for the new Padawan.

"That would be wonderful, Master. I'd very much like to meet the man she is betrothed to." Anakin's smile showed that he had not been as sidetracked as his master had hoped. "When she hears that you are not feeling well and that the council will take me to task for allowing you to become ill, she will make sure you get all the rest you need. Remember after the fact-finding mission on Tradlan?"

Obi-Wan groaned, letting his flush of embarrassment be felt over their training bond. Anakin, perhaps more than other padawans, worried over any change in his master's health, going as far as enlisting his mother's help when the older man was injured on Tradlan. "I don't think that will be necessary, Anakin. All I require is rest and time to meditate. You will be free to spend time with your family; I believe you have a future stepfather and stepbrother to meet." Obi-Wan absently scratched at his chin, not noticing the loose hairs he dislodged. "Tell me again why I let you talk me into growing this beard?"

Anakin grinned cheekily as he moved away from his master. "Because, Master, without it you look far too young to be anyone's master."

"Brat." The Master shook his head and followed his apprentice out to where the signing ceremony would take place.

* * *

Prime Minister Halan droned on for five standard hours, and appeared to be just warming up. Behind him, on the dais, Obi-Wan grew paler as he fought back another wave of nausea. Anakin's concern increased and he sent another wave of healing energy to his master. Obi-Wan spared him a grateful glance before turning his attention back to the ceremony, and for some reason that worried Anakin even more.

Eventually, at sunset, all parties signed the hard won document. Three days of festivities were planned to usher in the new era of peace, but two of the architects chose not to attend the celebrations. Anakin carefully and quietly made sure the officials were aware of his master's sudden failing health, so that they would not press when Obi-Wan turned down the invitation.

"Our children will know a peace that has not existed since the time of their great-grandfathers. We are grateful for your help, Master Jedi, and that of your apprentice." The Prime Minister bowed solemnly and shook both their hands. "I hope you return someday to enjoy the results of your work. You will always be honored guests of our world."

"Thank you, Minister Halan. It has been an honor and a privilege to help your people achieve peace. The coming celebration is a well-deserved one. Enjoy it, and all the fruit of your labor. My apprentice and I will bid you farewell." Obi-Wan bowed one final time before moving toward their transport.

Halan reached out and touched Anakin's sleeve. "His exhaustion is evident; take care of him, my young friend." The future knight nodded as he moved to follow his master.

* * *

"Master, perhaps you should lay down. Wouldn't you be more comfortable?" Anakin watched his master while he ran through the pre-flight check, letting his instinct guide his movement rather than his eyes.

Obi-Wan gave him a tired smile. "After we make the jump to hyperspace." When Anakin started to protest, the other man held up a hand. "Nothing against your flying skills, my Padawan. I feel that I may be a bit prone to space sickness, and I'd prefer to be upright."

Anakin's hands faltered slightly. That was a serious admission for his master to make. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just make it a smooth flight, Ani." Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, "Nothing fancy this time, alright?"

"You'll feel like you're in your favorite chair back at the temple, Master. Just sit back and relax." Anakin used more than a touch of the Force to soften the vibrations usually associated with leaving the gravitational pull of a planet. After a few moments, the darkness of space surrounded them, and he turned back to his master. "How was that?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his apprentice. "So it is possible to launch without a barrel roll and several reverse thruster loops?" The younger man had the grace to look embarrassed.

"On occasion, Master. On occasion." Nimble fingers traced across the navacomputer, and the machine beeped as it produced the needed calculations. "We're ready to make the jump. You'll be eating my mom's junja berry pie before you know it." Obi-Wan didn't answer, just sagged further in his seat.

Anakin divided his attention between the display in front of him and the figure to the side of him. A slight shudder in the Force gave him a split second of warning and he lunged to catch Obi-Wan as he tumbled forward unconscious. "Master!" Anakin cradled the older man in his arms as he stood and carefully carried him to the sleeping couch.

"Master? Obi-Wan?" The cheek under his fingers was dry, but much too cool. Even more ominous, the Jedi Master's Force signature seemed somehow different. Anakin knew that this was something far too serious for a local healer and some of his mother's cooking. Leaving his Master's side, the young man punched in a new set of coordinates into the navacomputer.

* * *

Seven paces towards the gardens, twelve towards the inner chambers, nine more past the entry to complete the circuit. More than half a day had passed since he had carried his semi-conscious master off their ship, and he had been told nothing about his condition. Another healer rushed past him, and Anakin grabbed his sleeve. "Please..." the young man's voice broke, "please, tell me."

Healer Apprentice Sal tried to smile at him. "The best healers in the Temple are with him, I'm sure you'll be told something soon. You must be patient." He gently pried Anakin's fingers off his robe. "Meditate, Padawan, you will best help your master if you maintain your calm."

"Right he is, young Padawan."

Startled, Anakin turned to face Yoda and the rest of the council. Sal used the distraction to return to his duties. "Master Yoda, Masters." After a slight hesitation, Anakin dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "My apologies, I should have reported to the council, but I did not want to leave my master until I knew that he..." Anakin's words trailed off. Facing the council without his master at his side made the Padawan feel like a child again. "They've never separated us before."

Anakin flinched slightly as the gnarled, three-fingered hand came down on his head, but Yoda's touch was gentle. "Love your master much, you do. As it should be."

Depa Billaba reached down and drew Anakin to his feet. "There was much controversy when the council placed you with Obi-Wan rather than Qui-Gon, all those years ago. Now that you are on the edge of adulthood, tell us your view of what was done."

"What?" Anakin stared at the beautiful woman. "I don't understand what that has to do with..."

Mace Windu gave him a hard look. "Are you questioning the wisdom of the council? If you ever expect to be allowed anywhere near Obi-Wan, then you'd better start answering."

"Why don't we move this to someplace a bit more private?" Without waiting for a response, Depa steered Anakin into a small anteroom off the main waiting room. Not given a choice, Mace and the rest of the council followed. Once they were all seated, Depa gave Anakin's shoulder a squeeze. "The council is very fond of your master, and we only want what is best for him." A raised hand stopped any protest the young man may have had. "We know that you want what is best for him too. That's why it's so important for you to answer our questions, all right?"

Anakin let out a breath as he scrubbed his hands over his face. "I remember the first time Obi-Wan and I spoke without anyone else there." A slight smile crossed his face at the half-forgotten memory.

"Show us." Adi Gallia prompted him as the other council members nodded their agreement.

* * *

The tree may not have been very tall by Naboo's standards, but it was the tallest one little Anakin had ever seen, let alone climbed. From his perch, he could see the rooms Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan recuperated in. The older man appeared to be sleeping, while the apprentice could not be seen in his room. Earlier, when the window had been open, Anakin heard the healer tell him that he could begin taking short walks to begin rebuilding his strength.

A slight tremble in the tree was the only warning Anakin had before a ginger colored head popped up next to him. "Jedi Kenobi, sir, what are you doing here?" Anakin hurriedly slid further out on the branch to give his new companion room to sit.

"As you well know, the healers want me to start exercising to regain my strength." A knowing smile passed between the two, then Obi-Wan turned serious. "I know how hard it is to wait when someone you care about is hurt, and I bet no one has come out to tell you how he is. Right, Ani?"

The little boy wiped tears from his face. "The council won't talk to me, the Queen is too busy, and you were too sick." He turned to look at Qui-Gon's apprentice, noting his pallor. "You still don't look so good. Are you sure you should be climbing trees?"

Obi-Wan smiled, then swayed suddenly, grabbing a nearby branch to keep his place in the tree. Anakin scooted back closer and wrapped an arm around him "I won't let you fall, I promise."

"I know you won't." Obi-Wan wrapped his other arm around the little boy and hugged him close. "We're all going to be all right, all of us." The warmth of the hug and the words were enough to break through the barriers and he held on as Anakin sobbed out his fear and loneliness. "That's it, young one, let it go. Let it go."

Twilight was beginning to emerge before Anakin raised his face from Obi-Wan's damp chest. He gave a shy smile as the beginnings of a bond made him comfortable with the knight-elect. "I got you all wet." The growling of his stomach interrupted anything else he might have said and he giggled.

Obi-Wan gave a short laugh as he dug through the pockets of the lightweight robe the healers had given him to wear over his sleepwear. "That reminds me, I brought you something." He pulled out two pale green pods and handed one to Anakin. "They're called danyal fruit. I think you'll like them."

Anakin followed his lead and eagerly ate the sweet fruit. Soon, only the two small seeds were left. Obi-Wan turned slightly to face out to an open field. "Watch this, Anakin." The seed raised off Obi-Wan's palm to hover, then shot out across the field to land far beyond what a normal throw could have produced.

"Wizard! How did you do that? Did you use the Force?" He smiled as a large hand ruffled his hair. "Can you show me how to do that?" Anakin held out his hand with the seed on it.

"Sure. Center yourself, Anakin." He waited for the youth to follow his instructions before he continued. "Now imagine the Force around you -- feel the energy encircling you. I want you to imagine that energy being grabbed by your other hand. Toss the seed up in the air, then shove that Force energy you've gathered at it before the seed can fall."

Anakin concentrated, and then made his move. The seed barely dropped before the Force wave caught it and it sailed out of sight. He stared out at where it disappeared. "Wow, you helped it, right?"

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm back around the boy. "I was going to, but you didn't need it. You're even stronger that Master Qui-Gon realizes, Anakin."

The boy in question played with the hem of his shirt. "Am I dangerous like everybody says I am?"

"Ani, I want you to listen to me very carefully, all right?" Blue met green as their eyes locked. "We all have the potential to do great good, or great harm in our lives. Every action we take is a step along the path, a path we create our entire lives. We must be ever vigilant to make sure our path is towards the light every step of the way. Do you understand that?"

When Anakin nodded, Obi-Wan continued. "Some Jedi, like Master Yoda, have the gift to see events that may happen in the future. Sometimes that future is clouded, like yours is. That means that some event in the future, or how you react to it, will determine if you will walk with the light, or turn to the darkness."

"You mean like my being afraid for my mom?"

"That's right." Obi-Wan waited, letting his words sink in.

Anakin thought about what the Jedi was telling him. "So, if I train super hard and can free my mom really soon, then maybe my future won't be so clouded, and the council will like me better." He waited, but there was no response. "Master Obi-Wan, sir?"

Obi-Wan seemed to shake himself before turning back to his companion, a strange expression on his face. "For now, you concentrate on your training, my young friend." He brushed his hand against the side of Anakin's face. "I feel the rest may have a way of working itself out. All right?"

* * *

Anakin blinked as the presence of the council withdrew from his mind. Verbally, he finished the tale. "He left that night and rescued my mother. When I saw her step off that ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi became the universe's greatest hero to me." He moved to stand in front of a large window, overlooking one of the many gardens at the temple. Depa moved to stand behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"That is a beautiful memory, Padawan Skywalker."

"Do you see that tree?" Anakin pointed to a large kalba tree at the far edge of the garden, its shiny leaves glistening in the sunlight. When Depa nodded, he continued. "That's our tree, Obi-Wan's and mine. We picked it out when we returned to the temple. When we sit up there, we're not Master and Padawan and I can ask him about anything. He still brings me danyal fruit."

"Tell us, just how do you and your Master show your love for each other?" Anakin could feel the probing behind Yarael Poof's question.

The implication behind the question made Anakin's skin crawl, and his words were sharper than he intended. "My master is the most honorable man I have ever met."

"Enough!" The force behind Depa Billaba's words made even Mace Windu jump. "The boy is right, the question was inappropriate without more proof. We will wait until Master Kenobi is strong enough to answer our questions."

Anakin turned towards the council members. "Proof of what? My Master is ill, dangerously so; are you accusing him of bringing this on himself?"

Poof wasn't ready to let go. "Physical intimacy between Master and Padawan is strictly forbidden."

A potentially difficult situation was averted by the arrival of Plag-Nal Hynn, the senior healer at the temple. "The force-signature may be Padawan Skywalker's but the genetics are not."

"Whose, then?" Windu's words were piercing. Anakin glanced between the two; not understanding the direction the conversation had turned. When Plag-Nal hesitated, Windu insisted. "Tell us."

"Perhaps this should be discussed without the presence of the boy."

"If the boy is not present, Healer Hynn, then I will insist that you wake Kenobi for this discussion."

"Master Windu," Anakin's words were strained as he fought the fear and anger that nipped at his heels. "Master Obi-Wan's health will not be threatened just to satisfy the curiosity of the council, nor will I walk away from this."

The sharp rapping of a gimer stick on the floor brought everyone's attention to Master Yoda. "Protect his master, he does, as he should."

"From the council itself, if need be." There was no mistaking the challenge as Anakin stared at Windu and Poof. When neither man reacted, Anakin turned his attention back to the Healer. "Please, tell me what is wrong with my master."

"There is no easy way to explain this..."

"Then just tell me." Anakin's patience was wearing thin. "It is apparent that the council has been informed about my master's condition, now I request that you give me the same courtesy."

"Very well, Padawan." Plag-Nal took a deep, cleansing breath. "Your master is with child."

"Excuse me?" Anakin sat down, missing his chair entirely. A quick force shove by Adi brought the nearby chair under him in time. "Pregnant? How can that be? My master is a male human. It's not physically possible, it's not." He looked desperately between the council members who seemed the most sympathetic. "Master Yoda, Master Billaba, I don't understand."

There was nothing that either master could say. Plag-Nal cleared his throat, bringing Anakin's attention back to him. "You and your master joined Master Jinn for the negotiations on Sriluur recently, is that correct?"

"It was Jinn?" A gimer stick across the shin stopped any further questioning from Mace Windu.

The healer ignored his outburst. "Tell us of the relationship between them. Is it a casual one, or have they formed a soul bond?"

"I will not betray my Master's confidence in me for someone's idle curiosity."

"Ask you that, we do not." A raised gimer stick kept any of the other council members from interrupting Yoda. "However, answers the healers need, and answers you must give them. Requires this, your master's health does. Pry, the council will not. Only Depa and I will remain to hear, report only what is necessary to the rest of the council."

Anakin relaxed slightly at his Great-Great-Grandmaster's words. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I will tell you and the Healers what I can." He turned and watched the rest of the council, waiting for them to leave. Mace Windu glared at him for a long minute before turning and sweeping out of the room, the rest of the banished council trailing behind him.

The door had barely closed before Anakin turned his attention on the healer. "Explain to me, Plag-Nal, just how a human male could conceive a child."

Healer Hynn sat wearily in one of the chairs, the rest of the group followed suit. "In the earliest history of your Master's home planet, the line between male and female was not as well defined as on other worlds. To this day, the people of his world carry both sets of reproductive organs, the set not of their gender, dormant and undeveloped. This was the case with Master Kenobi. I know this for a fact, because I have examined him often over the years he has been at the temple. Something has happened to reverse this at the same time as the introduction of Master Jinn's genetic material."

"Oh, Force." Anakin buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

"Tell us, you must, what happened on Sriluur." Yoda's ears sagged. "For Obi-Wan."

When Anakin straightened, Depa took pity on him and gave him the opening, squeezing his hand as he answered her. "Your master loves Qui-Gon very much, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. From the time he was an apprentice, I believe. He would not admit his feelings, though, not until he was knighted."

"Because it is forbidden?" Depa didn't need an answer, she knew the man they were discussing. "What about after he was knighted, did he approach Qui-Gon?"

"Qui-Gon had taken me as his padawan learner in front of the council before the Battle of Naboo. When Obi-Wan rescued my mother, he did it for Qui-Gon as much as for me." Anakin chewed on the edge of his thumb as he struggled to explain the strains and struggles that had complicated their lives.

Depa glanced over at Yoda before turning her attentions back to Anakin. "For Qui-Gon? I don't understand."

"To protect him from me." Anakin's voice broke with unshed tears. "If I had turned, he would have been destroyed. You, the council, saw it as a sign that Obi-Wan would be a better master for me. When the council made their decision, Qui-Gon misunderstood and was deeply hurt. He avoided Obi-Wan for years, but my master's love never wavered. It wasn't until we were all on Sriluur that they spoke of their feelings." Anakin stood and began to pace the small room.

"The conversations were private between them, but my master was upset enough that his shields weren't as strong as they should have been. Qui-Gon admitted his love, but rejected him nonetheless."

Yoda was silent, but Depa had questions. "Did your master speak to you at all about this?"

"No, that is why I do not wish to speak formally to the council about this. I only know what I was able to gather through our bond -- until Master Jinn became ill, that is." Recognizing the nudge against his mind from the elderly master, Anakin allowed them to see what he had witnessed the night Qui-Gon had been ravaged by fever.

* * *

"Anakin, wake up!" The young man sat up, blearily staring at his master. Since Qui-Gon had developed Alkria Fever several days ago, sleep had been a rare thing for either himself or Obi-Wan. The storm outside appeared to have worsened, along with Qui-Gon's fever.

"Is he worse, what can I do?" Anakin pulled his robe on as he stumbled out of his sleeping chamber.

Obi-Wan gave a short nod. "His fever is rising again. I've spoken to the healers in town, there is no more of the medicine left."

"Master, over fifty people are ill, and the outbreak is not over yet. People will die if we cannot find more of the medicine, including Qui-Gon." A closer look and the padawan could see the fear reflected back.

"Some has been located in a nearby village, but the healers have no one to send to retrieve it. They have asked for our help in this matter." Obi-Wan didn't need to ask the question as he handed over the data chip containing the information.

Anakin looked over the map and instructions. "The storm has all air transportation halted. Will you and Master Jinn be all right until I return?"

Obi-Wan nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced. He grasped Anakin's arm before the boy could stand. "Remember, Padawan, we are Jedi first. Take the medicine to the healers first, before returning here."

"I know, Master, and I will hurry." Anakin left in a full run, and it was only a moment later before his ground car could be heard speeding away.

It was early morning and the sun had broken through the heavy rain clouds by the time Anakin returned to their quarters, sure that he had insulted the local magistrate by not waiting for an official thank you for retrieving the precious medicine. Their rooms were ghostly quiet as he slipped through the door into Qui-Gon's sleeping chamber.

Qui-Gon was sleeping restlessly, his cheeks bright with fever. Although Obi-Wan was shielding himself, Anakin could feel his presence in the room. "Master, what's wrong?" Once inside, he could see his master's crumpled and naked form on the floor. Streaks of blood marked the insides of his thighs.

"Master?" Anakin rushed to his side, lifting him tenderly off the floor. "What did he do to you?"

"Not his fault, mine." The master could not hide totally the weakness in his voice. "Did you bring the medicine?" When the younger man hesitated, he asked again. "Anakin, do you have it?"

Anakin pulled off his robe, but dropped it when he realized how damp it was. His master was cold enough without the added chill of the wet fabric wrapped around him. "Yes, but..."

"Attend to Master Jinn, Padawan. My injuries are not as serious as they might appear, but he will not survive another bout of the delirium. You must hurry." When the young man hesitated, Obi-Wan let his fear reach past his shields. "Please, Ani, this was not his fault, and I can't lose him."

Trained to obey his master, Anakin turned back to the bed, shoving the local concoction down Jinn's throat before dismissing the man from his mind. Duty done, he gathered his master close and carried him to the other bedroom. Obi-Wan moaned slightly as Anakin laid him on the bed, and that sound seemed to steel Anakin's resolve.

"Sleep, Master." In his weakened state, Obi-Wan could not resist. Once the other man was asleep, Anakin gathered all the Force he could, using his fear and anger to fuel him. His world narrowed to the waves of healing he was sending to his master.

Anakin slumped forward, catching himself just in time to not land on his master. Slowly, he rose up to look around him. Long shadows crossed the floor, and he realized that it was early in the evening. Exhausted and drained, he stood and staggered to the other bedroom. Qui-Gon's fever was gone, and he appeared to be in a natural sleep. Seeing this, Anakin returned to his master's side.

"Master?" Anakin hated to wake him, but he was at a loss as to what to do. He dropped to his knees as the other man stirred, resting his head next to his master's. "Master Obi-Wan?"

"Padawan?" Obi-Wan shuddered and curled into ball, in obvious discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Anakin brushed back the stray hair that fell across Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan pushed himself upright, allowing Anakin to help steady him. He rested his head against the young man's chest as he sought to center himself. "I'm not sure, I feel very strange. Perhaps it's my turn with the Alkria Fever." Feeling slightly stronger, Obi-Wan straightened up to look at his Padawan. Behind the worry, he saw fear and guilt in Anakin's eyes. "Ani, it's all right. Whatever I am feeling, it is already starting to pass. I will be fine."

"I think this is my fault." Anakin ducked his head and began chewing on his lower lip, a habit he thought he had broken years ago. "I think I over-healed you."

Obi-Wan scooted back to rest against the wall behind the bed, bringing the young man with him. Feeling like a child again, Anakin wrapped himself in his master's warm embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for taking care of me, Ani. Now, why do you think you over-healed me?"

"I did it all day. It was barely daybreak when I started the healing, and the next thing I knew, it was evening. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry, Master." Anakin bit back a sob as he admitted what he had done.

"Anakin, look at me." Obi-Wan waited, and when his apprentice didn't look up, he grasped the young man's chin and lifted his face to look him in the eye. "If I were to attempt to heal you right now, what would happen?"

"But I'm not injured." Anakin shook his head, not sure where his master was going with this.

Obi-Wan smiled at his apprentice's confusion. "Exactly, now what would happen?"

"My body would reflect it away, if there was no injury." A pause. "Oh."

"My injuries were minor, after they were healed, the rest of the energy you sent me was simply dispersed." Obi-Wan tugged on Anakin's braid. "No harm done, Padawan."

Anakin still wasn't convinced. "You're sure? Maybe we should contact the healers at the temple."

"Ani, I promise you, there isn't anything in my body that could absorb that much healing energy. Now, I have a question for you. Do you want to be trained as a healer?" Anakin wasn't sure, but there seemed to be a spark of humor in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"And give up my place with you? Never, why do you ask?"

"If you were to call the temple and inform them that you spent an entire day sending healing waves to your master, well...let's just say that you would catch their attention." After allowing them a moment to enjoy the humor of the situation, Obi-Wan turned serious. "Why did this frighten you so badly, Ani?" He cupped Anakin's face in his hand.

"He raped you, Master." Anakin let out a short sob. "He raped you and I wasn't here to help you."

"No, Ani, no. He did no such thing." Obi-Wan waited until he had the young man's attention. "His fever broke for a time, and what happened between us was consensual. It was not his fault. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"I did this to him, didn't I? My healing..." Anakin pulled his shields tightly around his mind as he asked the question. "This is all my fault."

"Healing strengthened by fear, it was." The ancient Master's eye's closed as he contemplated what had transpired.

Anakin paled at the words. "Fear leads to the dark side. Has my fear tainted my master and his child? Have I condemned them..."

"Tainted, they are not. Love stronger than fear in you, Padawan Skywalker." Yoda tapped him on the leg with his gimer stick. "Need you, they both will. Strong you must be."

"Then strong I will be, Masters. As strong as my master needs me to be." Anakin stood up straighter and smiled as a wave of confidence came over him -- a wave born not of arrogance, but of rightness.

"No matter how strong you may be, it may not be enough, Padawan Skywalker. Your master's body will not support the life that grows inside it. Every attempt to help him has failed." The healer paused, allowing his sorrow to show. "The child will be lost. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."

Anakin ran his fingers through his hair, fighting back his frustration. "There has to be something. What about an artificial womb, wouldn't that work? I've heard of cases where..."

"We considered that, but they must be programmed with very precise data -- data that we don't have. At this stage of the pregnancy, the slightest variation would cause massive birth defects. If his pregnancy were further along, where the child was fully developed and it was just a case of support while he grew, then it would be possible, but at this early stage of development, we would only be doing harm by interfering. Better for Obi-Wan to lose the child now than to watch our well-meaning efforts destroy it."

Depa's eyes saddened as she listened to the words of the Healer. "How long before the child joins the Force?"

"Two, maybe three days." He reached out and squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "I am truly sorry."

Yoda tapped the young man's leg. "Strong for your master, you must be. Help you both, we will."

"Strong? That's it, Master Yoda." Anakin dropped to his knees in front of the ancient Master. "I can keep him alive. I can use Force healing like I did the night he was conceived."

"It won't work, we've tried." Healer Hynn shook his head as he tried to explain. "All of us have tried."

"Exactly, all of you have tried." Anakin climbed to his feet and began to pace. "The child has imprinted on my Force signature, you said so yourselves. It's a part of me, just as much as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. That's the key. I know it will work, I know it."

"But for how long?" Depa tried to reason with him. "No one could keep up that kind of healing for that long, Anakin. I'm afraid that you would just be postponing the inevitable."

Instead of answering her, Anakin turned to Plag-Nal Hynn. "How long before the child is developed enough to be placed in the artificial womb?"

"I see where you are going with this, Padawan. It is possible, but there is great risk to yourself if you are successful."

"If there is a chance, then I will do it. I must." Anakin moved past them and swept into the private chamber where his Master rested. Barely pausing to acknowledge the healers, he settled on the edge of the bed. Next to Obi-Wan's head, a monitor showed dangerously weak life signs. Anakin put that out of his mind as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the force signatures under his hands. Now that he knew what to look for, it was easy to separate the familiar and the new as he sent wave after wave of healing energy to the pair. Awe filled his voice. "My Master carries a son." Pale and trembling from the healing, Anakin opened his eyes. "He is pure light, he must be saved."

"But at what cost, Padawan?" Healer Hynn didn't expect an answer as he lifted the young man and moved him to a nearby bed. He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to the two council members that stood in the doorway. "He can't keep the child alive long enough to do any good, and we may risk losing all three of them."

"Can he keep them alive for a week?" The question came from behind Yoda and Depa, causing they and the healer to move out into the corridor. Standing there, looking excited was Hynn's apprentice, Sal.

"What good does a week do?" Depa's heart was breaking at the thought of the death of this unborn child, but she refused to allow herself to hope. Next to her, Yoda smiled.

"Found something, you have."

Sal returned the smile. "Master Kenobi's home planet has been closed to the rest of the galaxy for many years, but I did some checking, and there were rumors that the healers there had found a way to allow the return of male pregnancy."

"Rumors do us little good, my apprentice." Plag-Nal shook his head. "We cannot duplicate years of research in a week, and the ruling party on Hylagn will never release the information if it is true."

"It is true." Sal allowed himself a small smile. "One of the leading researchers defected to the Republic world of Lundia last year."

"Will he..."

"He will be here in three days."

* * *

Obi-Wan shifted in a futile attempt to get comfortable. At least he was in his own quarters finally, instead of the healers. After two days of being poked and prodded by both the temple healers and the new healer from his home world, Dal Vidan, he had longed for the sanctuary of his own rooms. Peace had been fleeting; however, as most of the council had dropped by to see him in the last few hours, not to mention the almost constant checking Anakin was doing through the training bond.

A slight adjustment with the force shifted the sofa cushions under him enough to allow him to relax. He glared at the door, daring the chime to sound. When it did, he waved it open, rather than climbing back to his feet. He didn't even look up.

"Hello, Mace. If you've brought food, just leave it on the table."

The dark skinned councilor raised an eyebrow as he looked at the table, groaning under the weight of the food already piled there. He recognized the force signatures of those who had brought them.

"I see most of the council has been by to see you."

"You're the last one. Running late, or scared of my apprentice?" Obi-Wan allowed a small chuckle to escape as his guest appeared to cringe slightly.

"Where is your apprentice?"

"Anakin is at the healers, assisting with their studies of my...situation." Obi-Wan shifted on the couch. "He is worried that they will get too involved in the esoteric aspects of the research." He raised an eyebrow as Mace unsuccessfully bit back a chuckle. "What is so amusing?"

Master Windu schooled his features back to the placid expression expected of a council member. "As long as he doesn't borrow Yoda's gimer stick to keep them in line we should be fine."

"Mace!" Obi-Wan bit back his own bark of laughter. "Be nice to my padawan. He is just very protective."

"Protective? He spent three hours yesterday drilling the kitchen staff on your dietary requirements. They don't know about your condition, of course, and he's got half of them convinced that if they add the wrong spice to your food, you'll drop over dead." Mace's expression softened as he knelt next to the sofa. "I can't really blame him, though; I am very...that is the council is very worried about you, also."

Obi-Wan didn't call his friend on his slip, waiting to give him a moment to compose himself. Finally, he reached out and laid his hand over the others'. "I am grateful for your concern."

"When are you going to tell him?" Mace didn't need to identify of whom he was speaking.

Obi-Wan pulled his hand back and wrapped his arms defensively around himself. "I don't know. We've gone years without contact, I see no reason to change that."

"No reason?" Windu rose to his feet, towering over the other man. "You're carrying his child. He has a right to know."

Obi-Wan turned his face away. "He doesn't remember anything about our time on Sriluur. The fever took his memories."

"Is he is a man of honor?"

"Of course he is!" Obi-Wan's shout echoed through the room. "But he had already decided that there was to be no relationship between us. I won't use his honor to bind him to me over a child he doesn't remember creating. I won't."

Any response Mace may have had was stopped by Anakin's arrival. "How dare you come into our home and upset my master."

"Anakin, I'm sorry, I..."

"Out!" The blond padawan drew himself to his full height and glared at the council member. "You have no right to come into our quarters and abuse my master."

"Abuse? I would never..."

Anakin would have no excuses. "Leave, or I will remove you."

Mace opened his mouth to argue, but one glance at the master in question stopped him. Obi-Wan looked as frail as he had the day his apprentice had carried him off the transport. With a whispered apology, he left the room. Anakin paid him no heed, already gathering Obi-Wan into his arms.

* * *

With practiced ease, Anakin tucked his Master into bed. "I'm sorry, Master, I should have been here. You did not need him to upset you like that."

Obi-Wan sighed. "He meant well, Padawan. He does care."

"Perhaps too much."

Ignoring the comment, Obi-Wan changed the subject. "Have the healers made any progress?"

Anakin sat on the edge of the bed and absently began rubbing Obi-Wan's belly. "Actually, they have. Healer Vidan kept complete copies of his research and the temple facilities are duplicating the medications right now. They should be ready by morning."

"But?"

"Their research showed that to be most effective, the treatment needs to be started years before attempting conception. They had been telling their patients to plan on five years of daily treatment before starting a family." Anakin hung his head, dreading what he had yet to tell his Master.

"Five years? I seem to have rushed their timetable just a bit, wouldn't you agree, Padawan?" When Anakin didn't answer him, he reached out and grasped the youth's chin, tilting his face up. "Ani, tell me the rest. I'd rather hear it from you."

Anakin nodded as he wiped his sweaty hands on his leggings. "Once pregnancy occurs, the medications begin to lose their effectiveness unless..."

"Unless what?" Obi-Wan gave a soft smile. He hadn't seen his apprentice blush this deeply in a long time.

"On Hylagn they restrict this treatment to men who are in a committed relationship."

When the words trailed off, Obi-Wan gave him another nudge. "Because..."

"Sexual relations need to be maintained," Anakin took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling as he continued, "both for the endorphin release at climax, and for the continued genetic input from the child's father."

"Genetic input?" At Obi-Wan's words, Anakin looked at his master, surprised to see the wide grin. Obi-Wan chuckled, then openly laughed as he continued. "I don't think I've ever heard it described that way before."

"Master!" Anakin turned even redder before he, too, started laughing. "I can't believe you just said that." He rested his hand again on his Master's abdomen, then gave a shy smile. "He likes it when you laugh."

Obi-Wan caught Anakin's hand before he could pull it away. "You have an incredible bond with him already."

"The healers say that it's because my force abilities were involved in his conception." Anakin paused, obviously unsure of himself. "Does that upset you, Master?"

Obi-Wan reached up and tugged on Anakin's braid. "Why would that upset me? If you hadn't, he wouldn't exist; and now that the surprise has worn off, I'm very glad he does exist."

"Me too." Impulsively, he leaned forward and kissed his Master's forehead. "Everything's going to be all right, Obi-Wan. You'll see, I'm going to take care of both of you." He straightened the blankets around the older man's shoulders.

"If you need anything..."

Obi-Wan chuckled again. "You'll probably know before I will."

* * *

Anakin waited until his Master was deeply asleep before leaving their quarters. Windu was waiting out in the corridor. The young man wasted no time stating his opinion.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"He and Qui-Gon need to sort this out. He can't hide from it forever." Mace tried to appeal to Anakin devotion to his master. "Obi-Wan will need all of our support to get through this."

"That's Obi-Wan's decision to make, not your." Anakin studied the other man. "Why are you pushing him on this? Do you want the rift between them to worsen?"

Windu glared at the boy. "Of course not, how dare you suggest such a thing."

"You've never hidden your desire for my master. It must have been very difficult to hear that he had a relationship with Qui-Gon, after so many years of turning you down." Anakin took a deep breath; he had never challenged a member of the council before.

"Qui-Gon is a fool. The sooner Obi-Wan realizes that and moves on, the happier he will be."

"With you?"

Mace's expression softened at the question. "Yes, if he would have me. I could make him happy, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't help you. Goodnight, Master Windu."

* * *

Healers Hynn and Vidar had completed their exam and his first round of the necessary medications before most of the temple occupants had finished firstmeal. Obi-Wan was tired, sore, and hungry by the time he was allowed to dress. Worse, he was unable to fully lace up his leggings and his ankles were swollen enough to require Anakin's help pulling his boots on. The young man had, wisely, refrained from commenting as he gently steered his master to Hynn's office.

"What happens now?" Giving up on dignity, Obi-Wan slouched in the chair, leaning towards his less-sore hip. Anakin slipped in quietly, and placed a plate of dry ryka toast on the table next to him.

Plag-Nal looked at the plain toast. "If the nausea gets too bad, we can try to give you something for it, but I'd rather wait until we have your other dosages stabilized."

"The nausea is minor, and only lasts a few hours each morning." Obi-Wan unenthusiastically picked at his toast as one of the healer apprentices took another blood sample from his arm. "How many samples are necessary?"

The healer smiled at the familiar grumpiness of his patient. "I'm afraid that somebody is going to be poking at you pretty constantly for the next week or so, until we have your blood chemistry stabilized. Luckily, your apprentice is a quick study, and will be able to monitor you for us."

"Lucky me." Obi-Wan winked at Anakin before shifted again, biting back a moan.

Healer Hynn gave him a knowing look. "Let me guess -- you're having pain in your hips and pelvis. Am I right?"

"There is some discomfort."

Vider stared at him, shocked. "Discomfort? I'd be willing to bet it's a lot more than that. I heard that you Jedi were tough."

"What is causing it?" Obi-Wan looked between the healers and his apprentice. "I realize that I was too ill before to ask many questions, but I'd like to know what is happening to me."

Vidal leaned back in his chair as he studied the Jedi. "The hormonal changes caused when the female reproductive organs regenerate cause the cartilage in the pelvic bones to soften, allowing them to shift slightly to prepare of birth. Unfortunately, in your case these changes happened very rapidly, and were much stronger. They've also involved your hips and lower back. With the medication and time, your body will stabilize."

"In the meantime, the pain is a signal from your body and you must pay attention." Plag-Nal rapped his knuckles on the desk. "You push yourself too hard, Obi-Wan. This is one time when you must listen to what your body is telling you." When the ginger-haired master nodded his agreement, Plag-Nal continued. "As time goes on, the medications will begin to lose their effectiveness."

"Yes, I know. Anakin explained that to me last night." Obi-Wan interrupted, obviously uncomfortable with the new direction of the conversation.

"Then you know that at some point, Master Jinn must become involved in your treatment?"

Obi-Wan shook his head at Hynn. "There must be another way. I'm sure you will find it before we get to that point." Before either of the healers could answer him, an apprentice healer came to the door.

"Master Kenobi?"

"Yes?"

"The council has summoned you and your padawan." Blushing, and with a slight bow, she backed out of the room before anyone could question her.

* * *

Master and Padawan entered the council chambers as they had done many times in the past. When Obi-Wan moved to lower himself to one knee, Anakin stopped him. "No, Master, not in your condition, not until you are stronger." He looked up at the council members who were watching them, then turned to the guard at the door. "My master requires a chair. He is still too weak to stand." The guard waited until several of the councilors nodded then brought in a chair.

Yoda watched with fond amusement as Anakin saw to his master's comfort, waiting until the younger man straightened up to address the pair.

"A mission we have for you."

"What?"

Anakin took a step forward before Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. "Anakin!"

The padawan took a deep breath, but didn't back down. "My master is not will enough to walk across the room unassisted. A mission is out of the question."

"Are you questioning the wisdom of the council?" Plo Koon studied the young man.

Anakin wasn't intimidated. "When they risk the lives of my master and his unborn child without just cause..."

Yoda rapped his gimer stick against the side of his chair. "Determining just cause is our decision to make, not yours, Padawan Skywalker."

A slight flutter of distress barely caught the attention of the most sensitive of the council members, but Anakin spun around and dropped to his knees next to his master. "Hush little one, you're safe. I will allow no harm to come to you."

Depa concentrated, sensing the child's distress calming as Anakin soothed him. "You've already bonded with the child, Anakin?" She turned to the rest of the council, "Is that possible?"

Anakin answered before they could debate the possibility. "He is to be my Padawan learner."

The murmuring between the council members increased as Yoda climbed down from his chair, joining the Obi-Wan and Anakin in the center of the chamber. He studied Anakin thoughtfully. "Sure of this, you are?"

Anakin didn't flinch as he continued kneeling. "Yes, Master Yoda. The Force has spoken to me very clearly on this."

Yoda closed his eyes, allowing his focus to travel inward. A peaceful smile crossed his face. "So it has -- so it has."

"We wish no harm to either of them, Padawan Skywalker." Mace tried to salvage the situation. "You are being sent to Naboo. Senator Amidala has requested that you attend the celebration. The new Queen is anxious to meet you both."

Yoda settled back in his seat. "Ten years it has been since the Battle of Naboo. A planetwide celebration it will be."

Mace waited for the ancient Master, then continued. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine will also be attending, so there will be plenty of security. You are strictly guests. Think of it as a vacation."

Adi bit back a laugh at the expression on their faces as she turned to Obi-Wan. "You have taught him the concept of a vacation, haven't you?"

A bit of the familiar Kenobi humor appeared. "We've discussed the theory." He turned to his apprentice. "You must be prepared, my young Padawan learner. We will probably be forced to stay in lavish quarters."

Anakin's eyes sparkled, but he kept the expected serene expression. "With large, comfortable beds, Master?"

"In all likelihood, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan nodded. The younger man continued his questions.

"And be expected to eat delicacies at every meal?"

Obi-Wan turned in his chair to better see his apprentice. "We may even be faced with a Rygalian Chocolate Cloud Pie or possibly even an Alderaan Creme custard." He reached out and grasped Anakin's arm. "You must use all your training and be strong to face such things, Padawan."

Mace Windu rolled his eyes. "If you two are through, your transport is waiting."

Anakin became serious as he rose and once again addressed the council. "Masters, please understand that if the schedule they set for us is too strenuous for Master Obi-Wan, I will insist on changes."

Depa smiled her understanding. "They have been made aware that he is ill, but no details. We will leave the rest to your judgement, Padawan Skywalker."

The young man helped his master to stand as the council dismissed them. As they turned to leave, Mace spoke once again. "Healer Hynn will meet you at the transport with the medical supplies you will need. I...we expect to be kept informed of Obi-Wan's condition."

Anakin only nodded, understanding both levels of Windu's request.

As the door closed behind the departing pair, Mundi spoke, ignoring Mace's barely shielded anger on the subject. "When will Qui-Gon arrive on Naboo?"

"About eight standard hours after the ship carrying Kenobi and his apprentice." Oppo Rancisis seemed pleased with the plans the council had made.

Adi Gallia glared at the men of the council before sharing a meaningful look with Depa. "I hope you men know what you're doing."

* * *

With his recently honed efficiency, Anakin had the other man bundled into one of the ship's narrow bunks before Obi-Wan could tell him that he wanted to sit up for a while. Anakin recognized the look, however. "Master, the last time we entered hyperspace, you lost consciousness for almost fifteen hours. I think it would be wise to exercise caution this time." While his master contemplated his words, Anakin took a quick blood sample and began to run an analysis on it. Once the analysis was complete, he filled a hypospray with the necessary combination of medications.

Obi-Wan caught his arm and pulled him down on the edge of the bed. "Anakin, slow down. I am feeling better." Anakin pressed the hypo against Obi-Wan's neck.

"Yes, Master, I know, but we need to be very careful. Your condition is a long way from stabilized. I don't want anything to happen to you -- to either one of you."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan gave a slight tug on his Padawan braid. The younger man just stared at his hands, biting his lower lip. When there was no answer, he pressed on. "I think this last week has been harder on you than it has been on me."

"I was so scared." Anakin let out a short sob and let his Master pull him close. With his face nestled against his master's shoulder, he could finally let out his fears. "You wouldn't wake up, and they took you away from me as soon as we landed. It was hours, and they wouldn't tell me anything. It was like..."

When the words trailed off, Obi-Wan knew where his apprentice's thoughts lay. "It was like Naboo, wasn't it, Ani? When no one would come out and tell you about Qui-Gon?"

"Yes." He pressed against the broad shoulder as he steadied his breathing. Calming, he laid his head on the pillow next to the other man. "Master Windu was threatening to keep me away from you, and Master Poof kept suggesting that there was something dirty about our bond. They thought...they thought I had fathered your child."

"Yarael Poof is a self-righteous, arrogant, overbearing jerk who spends far too much time treating others as if they were beneath him."

Anakin raised up, giving a watery laugh. "Indeed, Master, please tell me how you really feel."

"You shouldn't have let them upset you, Ani. Remember your lessons on that?" A familiar image was passed along the training bond between Master and Padawan. Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

"You are going to get us in trouble with that, one of these days, Master."

"Possibly, but it has saved you a lot of heartache from the council over the years." Obi-Wan smiled as his apprentice relaxed and regained control. "The Force has given me a great gift, Ani. The council may not like it, but they cannot control what has happened to me."

"Not even Master Windu?" Anakin propped his head up on his hand to better see his Master.

"Master Windu is a good friend."

"He wants to be more." Anakin smiled at the startled look on his Master's face. "You honestly didn't know, did you? All these years you've been waiting for Qui-Gon, he's been waiting for you."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "You're wrong, Anakin. Mace is pushing me to go to Qui and tell him. He is encouraging me to..."

"Find closure, one way or another." Anakin finished the thought. "He's smart enough to know that you can't move on without that." Anakin pressed on, watching his master's reaction. "He is a good man, Obi-Wan. He wants to make you happy." Even as he said the words, he knew what would truly make his master happy. He also knew that now was not the time to push it. Instead, what he pushed was a strong sleep suggestion.

* * *

"Master, Master Obi-Wan?" Anakin gently woke the other man, allowing him time to reorient himself. Eventually, Obi-Wan blinked and nodded at him.

"Thank you, Anakin."

"We just came out of hyperspace, and will be landing shortly. Would you like to sit up?" When Obi-Wan nodded again, he bodily lifted the other man upright. Obi-Wan leaned forward and rested his head on Anakin's shoulder as he regained his bearings. With a wave of his hand, Anakin gathered the pillows from the other beds and placed them behind his master. Satisfied, he settled Obi-Wan against them, and began the familiar procedure to test his blood and prepare the medications while Obi-Wan slipped into a healing trance.

Barely pausing to knock, the ship's pilot entered the room. "The Senator and her party will be meeting us at the landing pad." He stared at Obi-Wan until Anakin had had enough.

"What?"

The pilot reddened slightly at his tone. "Sorry, I didn't realize that Jedi got sick."

Anakin bristled at the comment, but didn't respond to it directly. "Inform Senator Amidala that the trip had been difficult for Master Obi-Wan. Make sure that they don't have a big reception planned."

The pilot recognized the dismissal, and turned to leave. Anakin spoke again before he reached the door. "Also, make sure they have ground transportation standing by." The pilot nodded and moved towards the door again before Anakin continued. "Tell them also that a hoverchair needs to be made available."

This time the pilot didn't move. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Anakin paused briefly as he injected Obi-Wan with the prepared hypospray. "I will be hand selecting the medical team that will be attending to Master Obi-Wan while we are on Naboo. I wish to interview all the available healers before I make that determination. If she can arrange for that, it would be most helpful." Anakin dismissed the conversation from his mind as he projected his strength towards his master's healing trance. The pilot gratefully slipped out the door

* * *

Senator Amidala raised an eyebrow as she studied the data reader Captain Typho handed her. "Padawan Skywalker certainly isn't shy about his demands, is he?"

Typho waited until the arriving ship had set down on the pad before answering her. "I understand from the pilot that Master Kenobi is extremely ill. He's been bedridden for the entire voyage."

"The Jedi council said that he was not well, but I had no idea it was that serious. Has ground transportation been brought in as was requested?" Amidala turned to face the lowering ramp of the starship.

"Yes, milady." Typho moved closer as he pointed out the vehicle. "And a hoverchair will be ready by the time we reach the palace." He reached out and squeezed her arm as they watched the two Jedi disembark.

Obi-Wan leaned heavily against his apprentice as they walked down the ramp. Anakin was bracing his elbow and had his other arm wrapped around the pale figure. Typho gasped. "By the Lords." Beside him Amidala forced back tears.

"He looks so frail." She turned to Dorme' who waited behind them. "Whatever Anakin tells you is needed..." She swallowed hard before continuing. "Master Obi-Wan will lack for nothing while he's here." Amidala didn't wait for an answer, as she moved onto the ramp.

Not trusting his balance, Obi-Wan gave a nod of his head rather than a full bow as he addressed the young woman in front of him. "Milady, it is good to see you again."

Amidala greeted them officially. "Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, welcome back to Naboo. I hope that your time on Naboo will be more pleasant than your last visit."

Obi-Wan smiled at her as he looked around. "Well, nobody's shooting at us yet. That's always a good sign."

His humor relaxed her slightly, but she still wore a worried expression. She moved to his side and supported his other elbow as they moved to the end of the ramp. "The council told us that you were ill, but we had no idea..." She broke off as Anakin effortlessly lifted the other man and carried him to the nearby ground vehicle.

Obi-Wan watched the scenery pass by as they were transported to the palace. "You have a beautiful and peaceful world, Senator. I'm sure that it will be much more conducive for my recovery than Coruscant would be. Isn't that right, Anakin?"

Anakin gave them a terse smile. "I suppose so, Master, I just wish that we weren't so far away from the temple healers." The driver stopped at the steps to the palace. An aide came forward with a hoverchair, and Anakin carefully lifted Obi-Wan out of the car and onto the chair. He then turned around and offered a hand to Amidala as she stepped out.

"Thank you." The two young people exchanged shy smiles.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat before the pause became uncomfortable. "Padawan? Padawan?" He smirked as the younger man jumped.

"Yes, Master?"

Obi-Wan let his amusement show. "Tell me, my young apprentice, am I ever going to be allowed to actually set foot on Naboo during this visit?"

"Master?" Anakin stared at the other man, not understanding the question at first. After a quick mental review, he realized that Obi-Wan was right, his feet had not actually been in contact with the planet. "I'm sorry, Master, but the temple healers gave me strict instructions and until your blood levels improve a bit more, I was told to not let you exert yourself at all."

Amidala smiled at the exchange. "I'm glad to see him take such good care of you, Master Obi-Wan. You mean a great deal to my people." She turned to Anakin as they moved through the palace halls. "All of Naboo's healers are available for you. You can use my office to interview them, and those you choose will be strictly at your disposal."

Uncomfortable at the thought of causing such a disruption, Obi-Wan tried to object. "Really, that's not..."

Anakin didn't give him time to protest. "Thank you, Senator. That would make things easier." Any further argument was halted when they arrived at the rooms assigned to them. Captain Typho pushed open the double doors and allowed the rest of the group to proceed him. Amidala moved through the large common room and opened the balcony doors.

"When we were informed that Master Kenobi was ill, Chancellor Palpatine suggested these quarters for you."

Obi-Wan responded to her before Anakin could say anything. "Thank you, Senator, these are lovely." Anakin signaled his agreement as he moved through the large suite. The large common room was flanked by two sleeping rooms, each with their own 'fresher. One of the rooms was much larger and had its own access to the balcony.

Amidala moved closer to Anakin. "If there is anything else we can do, please don't hesitate to let me or one of my staff know." Both she and Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who promptly blushed.

"I apologize if I was too forward earlier. When it comes to my master's health, right now I am probably a bit too aggressive."

Obi-Wan squeezed his hand. "Perhaps a bit."

"It is very understandable considering the circumstances." Amidala rested her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. A servant quietly moved through the open door and set a tea service down on one of the tables. "Thank you, Mali." Amidala gave her a quick glance before turning her attention back to her guests. "We'll let you rest. Master Jinn will be arriving later this afternoon, and if you feel up to it, there is a small reception planned for this evening."

Anakin quickly reached out and steadied his master even as he turned to the Senator. "Master Jinn will be here?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Amidala seemed puzzled by the reaction.

"No, of course not." Obi-Wan hastened to reassure her even as he exchanged a glance with his apprentice. "It's just a bit of a surprise, the council neglected to mention it."

Anakin took over the controls of the hoverchair. "Regardless, Master Obi-Wan will need to rest until the reception. If you would, please tell Master Jinn that we will see him at the reception." Without waiting for an answer, he pushed the hoverchair into the larger sleep room and closed the door behind them.

Captain Typho raised an eyebrow. "I guess that means we're dismissed."

Amidala settled herself on one of the overstuffed sofas. "You go on, Captain. I'd like to speak to Padawan Skywalker privately."

* * *

One look at his master's expression, and Anakin backed off slightly, allowing the older man to walk the few paces from the chair to the bed. As Obi-Wan shed his robe and outer tunic, Anakin checked over the medical supplies that had been brought from their ship. Assured that nothing was damaged, he moved back in time to help Obi-Wan with his boots.

He straightened the covers over his Master's form as he vented his frustrations. "I can't believe the council would do something like this."

"I have to face him sometime, Anakin, and I'd rather it be before things are too obvious." Obi-Wan shifted on the bed as he rubbed his belly.

Anakin shook his head, not ready to see his Master face the coming confrontation. "We've gone years without seeing him." He took another blood sample as they spoke.

"I can't hide forever, Ani." Obi-Wan rearranged the pillows Anakin had placed behind him. "Don't you think the temple gossips will notice when I start waddling through the corridors?"

Anakin burst out laughing. "Master, I can't ever imagine you waddling, no matter how big you get." He moved to prepare the necessary injections. "Besides, since he doesn't remember..."

"I was his Padawan for twelve years, Anakin. He would insist on tracking down the father. If you were in this situation, I would do the same thing."

"You would?"

"Oh, Ani," he reached out and cupped the younger man's face in his hand. "If I thought someone had hurt you, I would go to the ends of the universe to track him down."

Anakin took a deep breath as the love washed over him. Not even his own mother could make him feel as safe and loved as his master did. His hands trembled slightly as he pressed the hypospray against Obi-Wan's neck. "You must regain your strength and live, Obi-Wan, because we need you so very much." Anakin moved his hand to rest on the other man's abdomen as his focus traveled through the newly formed bond. Awe touched his words as he spoke. "He's sucking his thumb."

As the joy echoed through the three of them, Anakin moved his free hand to Obi-Wan's head. "Sleep, both of you."

Satisfied, he moved back to the common room, to discover that he wasn't alone.

Amidala patted the sofa next to her. "Talk to me, Anakin."

* * *

Anakin carefully sat down next to her. "This isn't how I imagined seeing you again."

"You've thought about me?" She turned slightly to see him better.

He mirrored her pose, leaning his head against the soft cushion. "I've dreamed about you every night for the last ten years."

Amidala was obviously intrigued. "How did you dream it, our meeting again?"

"You were in trouble. Someone wanted to kill you, and you turned to the Jedi for help. Obi-Wan and I were assigned to protect you. There was grave danger and I rescued you." He rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Then you would know that I wasn't a little kid anymore. Sounds pretty silly, doesn't it?"

"Not at all." She lowered her gaze as she continued. "If I was in danger, I would want your protection, Anakin." When he shifted away from her, she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his robe. "Seeing you take care of Master Obi-Wan tells me more than any battle ever could. You have grown into a wonderful man, Anakin Skywalker."

He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you, that means a lot, especially from you."

"Tell me, truly, how is he?"

"Oh, Padme', I thought I was going to lose him. It's not over yet, but if he can just hold on for the next few months, then all of us will be all right." In the rush of emotion, he didn't realize how much he had revealed.

Amidala frowned, obviously misunderstanding his words. "All of you? You mean Master Jinn? Obi-Wan seemed surprised that he would be here."

"Things have been strained between them for some time now." Anakin wasn't sure how to explain the situation to the astute young woman without telling her too many of the private details, but he desperately needed to confide in someone. "If I told you something, would you..."

"I would never betray your confidence, Anakin. You can tell me anything."

Anakin leaned forward, staring at his hands. "I would do anything for Obi-Wan, he's like a father to me -- more than a father, really. He deserves to be happy."

"He's in love with Qui-Gon, isn't he?" Amidala smiled at Anakin's startled expression. "I may have only been fourteen, but I did have eyes. However, I thought Qui-Gon returned the feelings. What went wrong?"

"Me." The young man picked at some lint on his sleeve. "Qui-Gon never understood the reasons the council made me Obi-Wan's padawan instead of his. They had never discussed their feelings before, and then when that happened, Qui-Gon just closed himself off from everyone. He went to one of the distant temples to finish his recovery, then spent the next five years on the outer rim. We only saw him a few times before we were all sent to Sriluur."

"Did something happen on Sriluur?"

"They worked through a lot of the problems between them, and they both admitted their feelings, but Qui-Gon wasn't ready to act on them, at least not at first."

"And later?" Amidala had a good idea what was involved in later.

Anakin shook his head. "Later probably doesn't matter, because Master Qui-Gon became ill during the epidemic that hit the planet. He lost his memory of everything that happened between them."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Amidala thought for a moment. "Does this have anything to do with Obi-Wan's illness now?"

Anakin turned to study her face. He was walking a fine line with the knowledge of his Master's condition. She understood the cause of his silence. "It's all right, I understand that you can't betray his confidence." He relaxed at her words.

"Thank you. There is something that the council doesn't know. Obi-Wan doesn't even know that the healers and I know it. During those few hours they were together, they formed a life bond. It is dormant in Master Jinn because of the amnesia, but it is making Obi-Wan's condition even more difficult."

"They found their way back to each other once." She smiled shyly at Anakin. "Perhaps they will find that path again." Her smile grew wider. "Perhaps we can help it along."

Anakin watched her for another moment before leaning back, wrapping his lean hand around hers. A slight tug and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn strode off the ship's ramp with every bit of the power and strength his reputation expected. Amidala couldn't help but note the difference between his arrival and the one earlier that morning. An irrational flash of anger crossed her mind as she remembered Obi-Wan's pale face and Anakin's gentleness as he carried his Master. No, she reminded herself, Obi-Wan loved this man, and needed him. She stepped forward and extended her hands.

"Master Jinn, welcome back to Naboo. It's good to see you again."

"Senator Amidala, it is good to be back." He reached out and squeezed her hands, then let her pull him close for a hug.

"I am so sorry, Master Jinn. If I had known how ill Master Kenobi was, I would never have planned this celebration." Amidala kept her eyes wide open as she pressed her face against his chest, allowing them to water. She pulled back, blinking.

"Ill, what do you mean, ill? Where is he?" Without waiting for any answers, he began moving towards the palace. Amidala had to almost jog to keep up with him, while Captain Typho merely lengthened his stride to match. "Are he and Anakin in their quarters?"

Amidala was evasive. "Master Obi-Wan is resting I believe. Anakin has been interviewing healers for most of the day."

Qui-Gon pulled up short at that statement. "Interviewing healers? Where is he? I'd like to speak with him." He barely noticed as they entered the palace.

"He is using my office here in the palace." Amidala nodded encouragingly at his worry.

Typho sounded as concerned. "We've been given strict orders not to disturb Master Kenobi's rest."

The young Senator agreed. "It's very important that he conserve what strength he has left."

"Sith." Qui-Gon raked his hands through his hair. "Well then, I would very much like to speak to Anakin."

Typho pointed towards a side hallway, and Qui-Gon wasted no time moving through it. A group of rejected healers passed them outside the office door. Dorme' greeted them as they entered the reception area.

"Milady, Captain," she stepped forward and took Qui-Gon's hand. "Master Jinn, it is good to see you again after so many years."

The Captain didn't hesitate. "Has he chosen a healer?"

Dorme' shook her head. "He's had to stop several times to care for his master, but so far, Jedi Skywalker has conducted two rounds of interviews, and has done background checks on all the healers. He's narrowed the field down, and is now testing the finalists."

"Testing them?" Qui-Gon seemed stunned as he spoke to Amidala. "I do apologize for his..."

"No, it's all right." Amidala hastened to reassure him. "When I saw how frail Master Kenobi has become, it was quite a shock. His protectiveness is to be commended."

"Obi-Wan frail? I can't imagine that." Qui-Gon seemed lost as he looked around the room. Behind him the door opened and Anakin stepped out. Amidala moved to stand in front of him before Qui-Gon could react. Anakin spoke slowly, not hiding his exhaustion.

"I've sent the test results to Coruscant. The healers at the temple will review them and send me their recommendations as soon as possible. My master and I appreciate your assistance in this matter."

"I wish we could do more." She ran a finger down Anakin's cheek. "We will let you and Master Jinn talk. I'll see you tonight, Ani." Captain Typho moved to her side and they slipped out the door with Dorme'.

Anakin took a deep breath, then moved to stand in front of the other man. He bowed formally. "Master Jinn."

"No need to be so formal, Anakin." He frowned at the circumstances. "I had no idea Obi-Wan was ill. Why didn't you inform me?"

Anakin leaned back, resting his hip against the edge of a table. "It happened so fast. Just a little over a week ago Obi-Wan was fine, then he collapsed on the way back from a mission. It wasn't until the morning we left for Naboo that the Healers had formulated the medications to keep him alive. The dosages are still experimental, and have to be adjusted every few hours."

"And the council still sent him here? Damn them!"

Anakin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Over the objections of the temple healers."

"Force! No wonder you're so protective."

"You mean overprotective." Anakin gave a small smile.

Qui-Gon didn't answer that, he just moved to lean against the table next to Anakin. "What is wrong with him if I may ask?"

Anakin's shoulders drooped. "I'm sorry, it's not my place to say."

"Of course." Qui-Gon felt as if he'd been physically struck. "I'd like to see him, if I may."

The training bond told Anakin his master was stirring, but not fully awake. "He's starting to awaken, but..."

"Please, Anakin." The raw ache in Qui-Gon's words decided it for the young man and he nodded his consent. Anakin led him to where Obi-Wan rested.

Once they entered the common room, Anakin turned to the other man. "Wait here, I'll see if he's up to seeing you." He didn't wait for a response.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything until Anakin was by his bed. "He's here, isn't he?"

"If you don't feel up to it, Master, I'll send him away." Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, waiting Obi-Wan's decision.

"It's all right, just help me sit up."

Anakin added extra pillows behind him as Obi-Wan leaned forward, then shifted the bedding to better cover the other man before moving to the door. It opened and he moved back through into the common room, catching Qui-Gon's arm. "Don't tire him out, he's expected to make an appearance at that reception tonight. He needs to conserve his strength."

Qui-Gon looked like he was going to argue with Anakin until he caught a glimpse of his former Padawan through the doorway. He entered the room, obviously shocked at the pallor of the other man.

"Obi-Wan?"

His words weren't strong enough to be heard, but Obi-Wan heard them anyway, and reached out. "Hello, Qui."

They stared at each other for a long time before Qui-Gon edged closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and brushed his hand along Obi-Wan's cheek.

Anakin moved as unobtrusively as possible to the other side of the bed and drew another blood sample. Obi-Wan didn't even notice the slight sting. Beside him, Qui-Gon watched with interest as the small computer terminal showed a read-out of results he didn't recognize.

"How is he, what do the test results show?"

Anakin bristled slightly at the intrusiveness of the question and instead answered his master. "The treatment has lessened the effects of the flight tremendously, Master. With enough rest, you should regain enough strength by morning to be able to walk without support -- at least for short distances."

Obi-Wan leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. "That would be most welcome. Not that I am ungrateful for your assistance, Padawan."

"I understand, Master; but Force willing, you will recover completely and before I know it, you will be mopping the floor with me during saber drills." Anakin allowed himself a small laugh as he prepared and administered the familiar injection.

"I look forward to it, Ani. Obi-Wan returned the smile. "In the meantime, perhaps Master Jinn would be willing to assist us with your training."

Qui-Gon looked both startled and tremendously pleased. "It would be an honor."

Anakin seemed alarmed. "Master, my first priority is taking care of you. My training..."

"Is just as important." Obi-Wan finished for him. "We don't want anything to delay your trials, now do we?"

Obi-Wan was right, he needed his trials to be on schedule, otherwise he wouldn't have enough experience as a knight to take on his chosen Padawan. He bowed his head in acceptance. "You're right, Master."

An unspoken moment passed between Master and Padawan, it was apparent to Qui-Gon that the timing of Anakin's knighthood was an important topic between them. He felt wrong intruding, but needed to say something.

"We'll use the northern gardens to train in. They're large enough, and Obi-Wan will be able to see you from your balcony. Is that agreeable with you, Anakin?"

The young man seemed willing enough. "I will have to stop occasionally to check Master Obi-Wan's blood levels, though."

"Of course." Qui-Gon had much more he wanted to say, but the pointed look Anakin was giving him could not be ignored. He climbed to his feet, ignoring the impulse to lean forward and kiss the other man. "I will let you rest, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan seemed amused as another Jedi Master fled before his overprotective Padawan. "I'll see you at the reception, Qui-Gon. Rumor has it that I may be allowed to stay up past my bedtime tonight." He looked at his apprentice out of the corner of his eye.

Anakin sputtered for a few seconds then gave his Master a sweet smile. "Only if you take a nap first."

"Brat."

Suddenly lonely, Qui-Gon watched the easy rapport between the two before slipping out the door.

* * *


	2. Building Trust

Anakin waited until most of the dignitaries had arrived before he and his Master entered the reception hall through a side door. The hoverchair was moved close to one of the overstuffed sofas and Obi-Wan carefully settled himself on it. Qui-Gon waited until he seemed comfortable, then moved closer and offered him a glass filled with a pale green liquid.

"This is something the local healers call sarguilon juice. I couldn't tell you how much of it I drank while I was recuperating after the battle. It seemed to help my recovery, and I thought, possibly, it would help you with yours."

"Thank you." Their fingers touched as Obi-Wan took the glass. Behind them, Anakin and Amidala seemed pleased with the exchange.

Senator Amidala kept most of the guests away from Obi-wan for much of the evening, reminding them that Master Kenobi needed to conserve his strength for the upcoming festivities. As was expected of him, Qui-Gon made the rounds, speaking briefly to all there, but always close enough to observe Obi-Wan. Twice he deflected a guest that seemed to not understand the Senator's quiet suggestions. Governor Sio Bibble, however, did approach as the gathering wound down.

"Master Kenobi, may I say that it is good to have you on our world again. I'm afraid that with the post-war chaos we were suffering, we never really had a chance to speak after the battle. I do apologize for that."

Obi-Wan tilted his head in acknowledgement. "That's quite all right, Governor. You had a great many things that required your attention."

"Yes, but none more interesting. You rewrote medical history when you saved Master Jinn's life, you know. Our healers still don't know how you did it."

Anakin sat next to his Master, and noticed that Qui-Gon had moved even closer, standing directly behind Governor Bibble. "I know. When I was discussing Master Obi-Wan's health requirements with the healers earlier, some of them were much more interested in that than his current needs."

"I am sorry for that." Bibble shook his head as he apologized to the young man. "The temple healers took over the care of both of them as soon as the ship from Coruscant set down. I'm afraid that it left many with their curiosity unsatisfied."

"One thing I don't understand, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan turned his attention to one of the young military officers that had been milling about. Several of his comrades were nearby and drifted towards the conversation. "The holo-video of your battle with that thing is required viewing at the academy."

"The battle was recorded?" Qui-Gon shuddered at the thought of being reminded of that horrific afternoon.

Governor Bibble spoke up. "Luckily, security cameras followed the disturbance. Otherwise, I do not think we would have found you in time to save either of your lives."

Over Bibble's shoulder, Obi-Wan noticed Jinn's shocked expression. He hastily closed himself to it and returned his attention to the young officer. "You had a question about the battle?"

He swallowed hard, uncomfortable to find himself the center of attention. "Yes, sir, Master Jedi, sir, I was wondering, umm...exactly when were you injured?" He rushed to explain himself as the Senator gave him a disapproving look. "I mean, you were fighting right up to the end, and then when they found you, you were almost dead. How did you keep going?"

This was a conversation that should have happened ten years ago, and in private with the most important person in his life. "My injuries weren't from the fight with the Sith."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes as realization swept over him. When he opened them, it was to find Anakin studying him. He nodded his silent consent to the younger man.

Anakin leaned forward, attracting the attention of the others. "All Jedi have some knowledge of Force healing. We learn to send our own energy to someone who is injured to give him strength to heal. It would have taken many Jedi sending energy to save Master Jinn from his injury."

"Then how?"

He turned to face Qui-Gon as he continued to tell the story, Obi-Wan silent between them. "Master Obi-Wan saved his Master by absorbing part of Qui-Gon's injury into himself. When the healers found them, instead of one man dead of a massive saber burn, they found two men near death from severe saber burns. One suffered the physical injury, one a psychic echo."

"So his injury wasn't exactly real?" The officer still didn't understand.

"Real enough to leave scars. The tissue may have recovered faster, but it was many months before he was fully recovered." Anakin stood up. "Now, if you will excuse us, it has been a trying day for Master Kenobi, and he needs his rest."

As the Governor and his party stated their good-byes, Qui-Gon escaped out the side door and headed for a nearby garden to meditate.

* * *

Anakin leaned back and tossed the data reader aside. He was too tired to make sense of Tolmick's theory of Force Sensitivity tonight. The door chime sounded before he could retreat to his room. With the flick of a wrist he waved it open.

Qui-Gon entered, but didn't mention Anakin's use of the Force. Instead he picked up the data reader and skimmed the contents. "I remember when your master was studying this. He complained every minute of it. I believe it was the only course of study he truly had difficulties with."

Laughter was Anakin's immediate answer. "That explains his reaction when Master Coul'ka assigned it to me." The young man moved his robe off the sofa to make room for Master Jinn.

"Coul'ka? Force, is he still teaching? He was old when I was an apprentice." Qui-Gon handed the reader back to Anakin as he sat down and turned serious. "How is he feeling? He looked exhausted when you left the reception."

"He is tired, but I do believe he is improving."

"That's good." Qui-Gon stared at his hands, struggling with what he wanted to say. Anakin had a good idea what that would be, but he waited, letting the other man make the first move.

"No one ever told me."

Anakin didn't pretend to not understand. "They should have."

"Every time I woke up, he was right there, beside me, encouraging me. It never occurred to me that he was a patient there also. I just assumed that he was at my side, like he always had been." The silence stretched out; there really was nothing Anakin could say. Eventually, Qui-Gon changed the subject.

"How is your mother?"

"She's good...happy. She's getting married in a few months."

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy he once knew. "I'm glad. Obi-Wan did the right thing -- rescuing her."

Anakin studied him, watching his reaction as he spoke. "He was afraid my fear for her safety would turn me and destroy you. That's why he rescued her. He did it for you, you know. Everything - he's done for you."

The older man seemed to sway as the words hit home. "Yes, I am beginning to realize that." He stood, suddenly appearing much older than he actually was. "Good night, Anakin."

"Good night, Master Jinn." Anakin waited until he was almost to the door before he spoke again. "Master Jinn, would you like to join Obi-Wan and me for morning meal?"

Qui-Gon turned as he reached the door. "I'd like that very much. Thank you, Ani."

* * *

Anakin fidgeted outside the 'fresher, waiting for Obi-Wan. "Master, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Anakin." The young man waited, and still his master did not appear.

"Do you need some help?"

This time he heard a snort through the door. "Not since I was a toddler in the creche'."

Eventually the door opened and Anakin stared in shock. "Master, you shaved off your beard."

"Yes, well," Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, "facial hair and pregnancy don't really mix. I was beginning to look like a molting bantha. Not the image I wanted to present to Queen Jamillia at the banquet tonight."

Anakin laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It's a beautiful morning, are you ready to go out onto the balcony?

"I just need my robe." Obi-Wan walked carefully across the room with Anakin at his side. Anakin helped him slip the voluminous garment on. "Have you spoken to Qui-Gon this morning?"

"Yes, I have." Anakin held open the heavy, ornate door as Obi-Wan stepped outside. "He will be along in a few minutes; umm, he's bringing more of that juice he gave you at the reception."

"The sarguilon juice? I'm surprised you haven't been force feeding it to me, yourself." Obi-Wan immediately regretted his words at the expression on his apprentice's face. "Ani, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, Master." Anakin helped ease him down into a chair. "I didn't even know about the juice before last night. I did some checking, though. Qui-Gon was right about its health giving properties. It's very hard to come by this year, because of tree blight wiping out many of the orchards. Apparently he arranged to have the juice brought in from one of the other continents."

"Really? That was very thoughtful of him, don't you think, Anakin?" The chime sounded, sending the young man back into the common room without answering, but Obi-Wan could feel his amusement through the bond.

Anakin palmed the door open and admitted Qui-Gon. He could hear the rattle of a food tray coming down the corridor, and waited to admit the arriving servant. "He's out on the balcony, go on out." Qui-Gon smiled his acknowledgement as he slipped past, carafe in his hand.

Qui-Gon stood in the open doorway, silently watching his former apprentice. Backlit from the morning sunrise, he was surrounded with an ethereal glow. For the first time that he could remember, he wondered what it would be like to love that man. Anakin touched his arm, moving him slightly to allow the wheeled cart room to come through.

"Have you regained any of your memories of the mission on Sriluur? Perhaps you should meditate on it." The words were softly whispered and Anakin didn't wait for an answer as he moved to sit at the table. The servant girl from the day before, Mali, set out the plates of food as Qui-Gon poured a serving of the juice he had brought.

Obi-Wan waited until the girl had left before turning to glare at his apprentice. "How many hours did you terrorize the kitchen staff, young man?"

Qui-Gon stared at his two companions, uncomprehending, until he looked down at the plates. The dish in front of Obi-Wan was filled with very carefully cut, bite-sized pieces. Qui couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Finally, he decided to rescue the young man. "He's taking care of his master, like any good padawan would."

Anakin gave him a sly grin before turning back to Obi-Wan. "Besides, I wasn't the only Jedi bothering the kitchen staff yesterday."

The sputtering from the senior master almost drowned out the chime of the door, but Anakin heard it and stepped away from the table. When the door slid open and revealed Amidala, she pulled him out into the hallway. "How is it working? Are they..."

Anakin quieted her with a soft finger against her lips. "Yes, but slowly, as it should be. Qui-Gon is understanding the sacrifices Obi-Wan has made for him, and Master is finding forgiveness in his heart."

"Should we find a way to speed things along?"

"No, this is the right path for them." Anakin thought about how to explain what he was feeling. "They've spent all of their time together restricted by the expectations of the life of the Jedi. If they are to build a personal relationship, it needs a strong foundation to last. Come, we're on the balcony having our morning meal." Hand in hand, they walked through the room and joined Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

* * *

Past the Balcony railing, past the beautiful open gardens, was the Volcom Valley. Past that, just out of sight, were the rolling hills of the Meran Plains, also known as the site of the Gungan Battle. Qui-Gon gazed out across the expanse, remembering the many Gungans who died that terrible day. Obi-Wan picked at his toast as he followed the other man's line of sight.

"They are a courageous people who fought against incredible odds. Who would have known that when you tripped over Jar-Jar in the swamps, you were meeting the salvation of Naboo?"

Qui-Gon took a sip of his tea. "I'm afraid the Force surprised even me with that one."

"Jar-Jar will be pleased you remember him." Amidala preceded Anakin out onto the balcony. "He will be arriving for the banquet this evening." She stopped in front of the table. "Good morning, Gentlemen, I hope you had a pleasant evening?"

"Thank you, Senator." Qui-Gon stood up and greeted her. Obi-Wan acknowledged her with a tilt of his head.

"Milady, I'd stand, but..."

"But your apprentice would throttle us both." She finished for him with a laugh. Behind her, Anakin tried to look insulted.

"I would never throttle a lady."

Obi-Wan turned to his table companion, his good humor evident. "Padawans -- you train them right, and they still turn on you."

Qui-Gon smiled, then turned serious. "No. You think they do, and then you find out how wrong you were." He reached out and squeezed Obi-Wan's arm before turning his attention back to Amidala.

She handed him a readout of the upcoming festivities. "The next few days will have activities almost round the clock. Even before we knew of Master Obi-Wan's illness, we knew that it was impossible for you to witness them all. I'll let you review the list and decide which ones you would like to attend."

Obi-Wan was touched by her thoughtfulness. "I know the Queen and the Supreme Chancellor are expecting us tonight at the banquet. Which other ones would mean the most to the people?"

"The local schoolchildren have put together a pageant for tomorrow afternoon, and have specifically requested your attendance. The following day, there is a dedication of the memorial to the Gungans who gave their lives battling the droid army."

"I will plan on both of them."

"Are you sure, Master?" Anakin seemed concerned. "Master Jinn and I can attend while you rest."

"The council did not send me half way across the galaxy because the palace beds are comfortable, Padawan. I will be fine. Those are only three events in three days. The rest of the festivities I will leave for you and Qui-Gon, all right?"

Qui-Gon seemed equally concerned. "Are you sure you won't be overexerting yourself?"

Obi-Wan pointedly looked down at his plate of carefully cut food, then looked over at his apprentice before turning back to Jinn. "I don't think I will have the opportunity to overexert myself."

Satisfied with the plans, Amidala turned to leave. "I have many details to attend to before the Chancellor arrives. I will see you gentlemen this evening." As she turned to leave, she kissed Anakin on the cheek.

Obi-Wan waited until the door closed behind her. "Anything you want to tell me, my young Padawan learner?"

"No, Master, nothing at all." Grinning, he sprawled in the vacant chair and began eating his meal.

* * *

Anakin removed his robe and looked at Qui-Gon. "I'm ready if you are, Master Jinn." The other man nodded and moved towards the door. Anakin continued, "I'll meet you down there." Without waiting for a response, he vaulted off the balcony railing, completing a triple somersault and a back flip on his way down to the lower level garden. Qui-Gon shook his head and returned to the balcony.

"With an acrobat for a master, I should have expected that."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I should warn you -- he flies the same way."

"I'll remember that if we need a shuttle while we're here." Qui-Gon grimaced as he swung his legs over the rail and launched himself over the edge. The remaining Jedi on the balcony went back to eating his morning meal.

* * *

Qui-Gon straightened his tunic as he watched Anakin warm up. "Which kata are you working on?" Anakin bent down, touching his forehead to his shin as he replied.

"The Soul Walker Kata, the first thirty five moves." He straightened up and began a side stretch.

"Soul Walker? I am impressed."

Anakin moved into position, ready to begin. "Master thought it would help me with my patience and control of my emotions."

"Indeed." Qui-Gon watched him for a moment, then nodded. "Begin."

It was a rare and dangerous kata in which total control of the Force was necessary. The activated lightsaber was not held tightly in the fist, but balanced with the Force on first the open palm, then the fingertips, ending with the saber upright on the little finger. Anakin moved gracefully through the moves, his timing impeccable at each balance point. Qui-Gon watched critically as not the slightest waver could be detected. Anakin's Force control was remarkable and Qui-Gon could sense his increasing connection to the Living Force with each move.

"I never taught Obi-Wan this form."

Anakin slid one foot forward and turned his body to hold the next position. "I know, Councilor Billaba taught him."

"Billaba?" Qui-Gon stepped forward, then caught himself and moved back out of Anakin's way.

"The council was," Anakin paused, releasing more of his emotion, pulling more of the Force around himself, "concerned about my training in the beginning. One of them was always there watching, observing me. Master Obi-Wan started finding katas and kai-kans that he didn't know, and asking them to teach him. They couldn't exactly say 'no' to him and it took the pressure off of me."

"Because he kept them busy while they were viewing your progress."

"Instead of hanging over me like a mynock."

Qui-Gon shared a smile with him. "That's an interesting way to put it."

"It was one of the ways Master made sure I wasn't overly intimidated by the council." Anakin finished with the last move and deactivated his saber as he returned to the ready position.

"Really?" Watching the young man told Qui-Gon that his training had been excellent and well thought out. He was filled with curiosity as to how it had been accomplished. "What else did he do?" Sensing there was quite a story involved he sat on a nearby bench and indicated that Anakin should join him.

Anakin settled his lanky form on the hard bench as he bit back a chuckle. He hoped that Qui-Gon would find the memory as humorous as he did. "Have you ever heard of the Zalcohn Empire in the Olgun system?"

Qui-Gon thought for a bit. The Zalcohns were an egotistical people who believed that their gods had deemed them better than the rest of the galaxy. Many teams had attempted to negotiate with them and had all failed until the team of Kenobi and his young Padawan had been sent. The free trade agreement they had returned with had been quite a coup for the young Knight, surpassed only by the announcement that the Zalcohns would allow their young to be tested for Force sensitivity.

"I always wondered how he managed to pull that one off."

"Their popular culture always seemed to revolve around different fads. When we were there, bouncing sticks were all the rage."

"Bouncing sticks?" Qui-Gon didn't think that was one fad that had made it to Coruscant.

Anakin waved his hands around as he described them. "It's like a stick, but with hand grips at the top, and foot rests near the bottom. They have a spring in them, and the idea is to stand on them and keep them bouncing without losing your balance or touching the ground with your feet. Their Emperor challenged Obi-Wan to a race with them."

Qui-Gon's shoulders began to shake with unvoiced mirth. It was easy to imagine his former apprentice excelling on such a device; his Force-strength and natural athleticism would make him a natural. "Don't tell me, the prize being their willingness to negotiate?"

"More than that, the Emperor insisted that the entire negotiations take place on the balance sticks. They debated and bounced for days, and Obi-Wan never fell."

"How..." Qui-Gon struggled to contain himself, "how did he explain it to the council?"

Anakin straightened up and formally addressed the other man. "We engaged the Zalcohns in a spirited and lively negotiation."

"Spirited and lively?" This time Qui-Gon did laugh. "That's one way to put it, but what does that that have to do with your interaction with the council?"

"He had me imagine them on bouncing sticks. Now, if I start to feel intimidated by them, I get this image through our training bond of Master Mundi bouncing around the council chamber."

Qui-Gon groaned. "Now I'm going to have that image stuck in my head."

"Sorry." Anakin's expression told that he was anything but. He waited until the other man calmed down. "Master Jinn?

"Hmm?" His amusement was still evident.

"Was Obi-Wan a happy apprentice?" Anakin watched as the shields slid into place in the older Jedi.

"He was an excellent apprentice, Anakin."

"But was he happy?" When it seemed the question had disturbed Qui-Gon, Anakin decided to let him think about it for a time. "It's almost time for Master's next blood test. May we take a short break?"

Qui-Gon barely remembered to nod as he turned away already lost in the memories the question had stirred up. He didn't notice Anakin's force driven jump back to the balcony of the room he shared with his Master.

* * *

"Done already?" Obi-Wan looked up from his readings as Anakin landed near him. "That was quick."

Anakin hooked his saber back onto his belt as he observed his Master. "Just a short break so I can check your blood levels. You look paler than you did this morning. Would you like me to carry you inside?"

"I can walk, Padawan." Obi-Wan walked inside, but didn't protest the supporting hand on his arm.

* * *

Anakin stared at the readout in front of him, scrolling back through the last three days of test results. "Master, the effectiveness of the medications is now down to twenty three percent." He watched; the other man didn't seem surprised at the news. "You knew?"

"I could feel that our progress was starting to slip. I didn't know it was that much." Obi-Wan sighed. "I had hoped it would last a little bit longer."

"This is the strongest dosage I can give you without risking damage." Anakin's hands prepared the injection while his eyes studied Obi-Wan. "Even with additional Force healing, time is running out unless..."

"I know." Obi-Wan reached out and took Anakin's hand as he finished the injection, pulling him down next to him on the sofa. "We need to contact the temple, see if the healers have come up with another solution."

"What if they haven't?" Anakin rested his hand on Obi-Wan's thigh. "Master, I've taken all the classes on humanoid sexuality, and the healers gave me more information before we left. I could..."

"No, Ani." Obi-Wan pressed his fingertip against Anakin's lips, quieting him. "We will find another way."

"But..."

"I won't abuse you that way, little one."

Anakin shook his head. "It's not abuse if I'm offering."

"Your first time should be something special, Anakin, not performing a service. You deserve better. You do understand that, don't you?"

"I don't want to lose you, Obi-Wan -- either one of you."

"You won't. The Force wants this too much." Obi-Wan shifted against the cushions. "An answer will present itself, we must be patient, Padawan."

"Why don't you lay down and rest for a while, Master. I'll check with the temple and see if they've made any progress." Anakin watched his movement until Obi-Wan had settled on the bed before moving to the comm unit in his bedroom.

* * *

Knees sore, Qui-Gon shifted to sit cross-legged on the cool grass, unable to find the peace to meditate. Anakin's question bothered him more than he was willing to admit. Images flickered through his mind. A hopeful young boy, awaiting a master at the temple. The devastated boy consigned to Bandomeer. The missed opportunities for praise so many times. The longing for the bond so often denied. Qui-Gon could have wept for the sad figure that followed him faithfully through the years. "Oh, my Obi, you deserved so much better than I."

* * *

Anakin stared at the holographic figure in front of him. Healer Hynn flickered slightly as he recited the latest research to him. "That is all well and good, Master Healer, but Obi-Wan needs help now."

"As you know, his best option is to resume an intimate relationship with Master Jinn." Hynn paused slightly. "I assume that he is still being stubborn about it?"

"He's beyond stubborn!" Anakin was surprised by his own outburst. "My apologies, Plag-Nal, it is a difficult situation. Until Master Jinn regains his memory, Obi-Wan refuses to tell him any of this."

"Surely, Qui-Gon sees that he is ill? What has he been told?"

"Obi-Wan has told him nothing."

"What have you told him?" Somehow, Plag-Nal couldn't see the young apprentice remaining totally silent when his Master's life hung in the balance.

"Master has forbidden me to tell him anything." Anakin moved closer to the comm, and instinctively lowered his voice. "However, I have mentioned to Qui-Gon that regaining his memories of Sriluur would have a large impact on Obi-Wan's recovery. I believe he is meditating on it."

"Good, keep encouraging that." Plag-Nal studied him. "Have you and he discussed the other option?"

"Yes, and he still refuses. He believes that he would be abusing me if he allowed it to happen. He's still convinced the Force will show him another option."

"No, I don't think so." The healer seemed amused by Anakin's expression. "I've known your master for a very long time, and deep down he is quite the romantic. He's still very much in love with Qui-Gon and isn't ready to let go of that, yet."

"So, what do I do?"

"There's still four or five days before Obi-Wan's condition becomes critical. Keep working on Qui-Gon, and let's hope your matchmaking skills are as good as your lightsaber skills."

The young man signed off, then made a slight detour before rejoining Master Jinn.

* * *

Anakin found Qui-Gon still sitting in the garden, slowly stroking his hands over a fuzzy obera bush. "Master Jinn, are you all right?"

Qui-Gon never looked up from the plant. "I have been meditating on the question you asked me earlier." Anakin sat and waited for him to continue. "I don't think I gave enough consideration to his happiness while he was with me. I am truly sorry for that. I...I see the two of you together, and there is such joy in your training bond. It is truly a marvel to witness. As much as it pains me to admit it, the council did the right thing placing you with Obi-Wan rather than with me."

Anakin studied the other man. The admission had been hard for him. "Obi-Wan hoped that the two of you could work together in my training. He never meant for it to be one or the other."

"I know, that was my doing. The biggest mistake of my life was when I went off sulking across the galaxy. Half the council told me I was the greatest idiot the Jedi had ever produced."

"Which half was Master Windu in?" Anakin had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Excuse me?"

Anakin shifted around a bit before he spoke. "Master Windu has desired a relationship with Obi-Wan for quite some time."

"I see." Qui-Gon closed his eyes. "I did not realize that they were involved."

"They're not. Master Obi-Wan was so uninterested that he hadn't even noticed Master Windu's interest." Anakin blushed as he realized what his statement sounded like.

That brought a smile. "I can imagine that was rough on Master Windu's ego. With his position on the council, he's not used to being ignored very often. Probably did him good."

"Master Jinn!" It took a moment for the young man to realize that he was being teased and that the other man was rather pleased by the information. The moment was brief before Qui-Gon turned serious again.

"How is he, really?"

"He is doing as well as can be expected, I suppose. The medications are helping, but they are already beginning to lose their effectiveness. Hopefully the healers will have more answers when we return."

Qui-Gon chewed on the inside of his lip. "Why didn't one of the Healers accompany you here? Wouldn't they be able to help him more than the local Healers?"

"So far I'm the only one who can use Force-healing on Obi-Wan. All the healers at the temple tried, but they couldn't help him at all." Anakin thought for a bit as how to explain it to Qui-Gon without revealing his master's secret. "It has something to do with our bond."

"I wish there was something I could do to help him." Qui-Gon studied the young man's reaction. "If there was something I could do, would you tell me, Ani?"

Anakin considered his words carefully. "I can't betray the confidence my master has placed in me."

Qui-Gon visibly slumped at the words. "Of course not; I understand."

"I can tell you this." Anakin continued slowly, hoping the other man would understand what he was trying so hard not to say. "Our joint mission to Sriluur is of great importance, but I am forbidden to tell you what you cannot remember."

Years of diplomacy and political posturing were not wasted on the older man. "So, if I regain my memories of the time we were on Sriluur..."

"Then I believe Obi-Wan would be more open about his condition and accepting your help." The smile given to Qui-Gon was almost blinding.

Qui-Gon acknowledged him with a tilt of his head. "I will continue to meditate on it. Now, would you like to spar, or do you have other obligations this afternoon?

Anakin slowly, carefully closed the net. "I do need to meet with Senator Amidala to go over a few things before the banquet tonight, but..."

"I meant what I said, Padawan. Anything I can do to make things easier, I will do willingly."

"Would you have midmeal with Obi-Wan? His appetite has not been what it should be, and I worry that he doesn't eat enough when he's alone."

"It would be a pleasure, Anakin."

Anakin stood and bowed. "Thank you, I will leave you to your meditations." He turned to leave, then stopped. "I hope you and he have a nice visit." Without waiting for an answer, he left the garden.

* * *

Anakin, who barely paused to smile as he left on his own task, met Qui-Gon at the door. After that brief greeting, he entered the common room, not knowing what to expect. Obi-Wan looked up from his reading as his former Master moved closer. "I hear that you're my babysitter for the afternoon."

That brought a smile. "I hope you don't mind?"

Obi-Wan returned the smile as he indicated a nearby chair. "Not at all. It gives me a chance to hear your opinion on Anakin's progress."

The arrival of a servant with a basket paused the conversation. Mali hefted up the ornate basket as she spoke. "Senator Amidala thought you'd like your meal outside. The Reflecting Pool Garden has been reserved for your private use."

Before Qui-Gon could voice any concerns, Obi-Wan spoke up, obviously pleased with the suggestion. "Thank you, that would be wonderful."

Resigning himself to the apparent, Qui-Gon brought the hoverchair close to the sofa that Obi-Wan rested on. "Did the Senator clear this with Anakin? I feel like we're sneaking out after curfew."

Obi-Wan allowed the other man to steady him as he moved into the chair. "Is everyone scared of my padawan?"

Qui-Gon's flush was answer enough as they followed Mali through the lesser used hallways that led to the garden. He found his voice as they entered the garden.

"He is very devoted to you, and rightly so. I told Anakin earlier that the council made the right decision when they made you his master." Qui-Gon gently grasped his arms and steadied him as he stood.

Obi-Wan moved a step closer, looking carefully at the man who was the center of his universe. "I just with it hadn't come at such a high price."

"I have..." Qui-Gon cleared his throat and tried again, not really noticing that his hand was stroking the other man's cheek. "I've come to understand just how foolish I have been, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

Anakin leaned against the casing of the ornate window that filled the communication room with natural light. From his third floor vantage point, he was pleased with the progress occurring in the garden below him. The beep of the comm center drew his attention back into the room as a small blue holograph of Mace Windu appeared in front of him. Windu wasted no time with pleasantries.

"What's happening, Anakin?"

The Padawan braced himself as he answered truthfully. "The medications are losing their effectiveness."

"Have you bedded him yet?"

"No!" The coarseness of the question unbalanced Anakin.

Mace didn't seem to notice Anakin's reaction to his words. "Damn that man. Does he have a death wish? What is he thinking?"

"He is following the will of the Force and," Anakin smiled as his attention drifted back to the view outside the window, "his heart. I believe the journey is near an end."

There was silence as the words sunk in. When Mace finally spoke, his voice was rough with unstated sorrow. "Does Qui-Gon know how lucky he is?"

Once again, Anakin turned towards the window. "Yes, I believe he does."

* * *

The dark colored robe protected the two men from the dampness of the lawn underneath them as they rested. Qui-Gon shifted slightly as he smiled. Sitting in the afternoon sun with Obi-Wan's head resting on his lap was the most natural thing in the world. He studied the other man.

"Aren't you rather warm? Would you like to remove your robe?"

That would probably raise questions that Obi-Wan wasn't quite ready to answer. "That's all right, I chill rather easily these days."

Qui-Gon stared at him, stroking the recently bared cheek. "Without the beard, you haven't aged a bit."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan gave a rather dry chuckle. "I've always enjoyed being mistaken for my own padawan."

The returning laughter was warm and full. "Consider it compliment. Most masters age tremendously before their padawan's trials. You and he obviously work well together."

"Anakin has been a joy to teach." Obi-Wan reached up and caught his hand, bringing it down to press against his cheek. "Thank you for helping to complete his training."

Qui-Gon rubbed his thumb against the smooth skin. "I wish I could do more to help you, I feel so helpless. I miss us taking care of each other."

Obi-Wan pressed a dry kiss against his palm. "I miss us."

* * *

Waves of Force energy drew Yoda towards Mace Windu's office. Inside, he observed the tall man as he whirled around, gathering items and barking out orders to the padawan frantically trying to keep up. He rapped his gimer stick against the floor to get Mace's attention, and the young padawan used the distraction to slip out the door.

"Transport to Naboo ready, you have. Tell me, you will, has Kenobi worsened?"

"Yes, he has worsened, and Skywalker is being a fool about it. He thinks those two are going to fall back in love and everything will be fine." Mace closed out his data terminal and picked up his pack. "When Jinn bails on him again, I'm going to be there to pick up the pieces." He didn't wait for a response from the ancient master before sweeping out the door.

Yoda shook his head and leaned heavily on his staff. "Now it begins."

* * *

Anakin insisted on one last check of his master's blood levels before the banquet started. Obi-Wan grimaced as the scanner punctured his arm. "Really, Padawan, I think you've drawn more of my blood than all the enemies we've faced over the years."

Anakin smiled as he watched the numbers flash on the screen. "I have a feeling that your condition will be stabilizing soon, Master. When that happens, we won't need to do this quite so much." A furtive glance showed him that his master was blushing ever so slightly, and he decided to push just a bit. "Speaking of which, how was your midmeal? I do hope everything was to your satisfaction."

"It was." Obi-Wan straightened his sleeve as he watched his apprentice. "As you well know, young man. Was that truly Amidala's idea, or did you cook that up yourself?"

"Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, grinning. "That wide-eyed innocent look hasn't worked since you were eleven, my young Padawan learner. Now, what else do you have planned?"

"I don't think any other plans will be necessary." Anakin's smirk grew wider as Obi-Wan's face grew redder. "You and he seemed quite on track this afternoon."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan sputtered a bit before he continued. "You were watching? Wait, don't answer that, just hand me my robe. We will discuss this in the future...far, far in the future."

"Yes, Master." Anakin grinned as he held out Obi-Wan's robe for him. "May I say that I am one of a few padawans that are privileged to have actually seen their masters blush."

Obi-Wan turned as he straightened his robe. "Privileged?"

"Do you know how many padawans are jealous of me, of us?" Anakin kept himself busy, arranging and rearranging the medical equipment on the table. "Most masters would never be that open with their feelings. It makes me feel very special that you trust me so much."

"Of course you're special, Anakin." Obi-Wan tugged on the thin braid, bringing the young man in for a quick hug. "You're my padawan."

* * *

Qui-Gon watched as his two favorite people adamantly discussed how Obi-Wan would arrive at the banquet. Obi-Wan was quite determined to enter the room under his own power.

"Anakin, the Chancellor will be there, along with the Queen. I am a Jedi, first and foremost. I refuse to show such weakness."

"Master, you can't risk your health with such an exertion. You must conserve your energy; you know that. Perhaps its time the Chancellor understood that Jedi are mortal and we have our limitations."

"No."

The tall Master tried to intervene. "Obi-Wan, Anakin does have a point."

"I know." Obi-Wan raked his fingers through his hair. "I know he does, but there is something about that man."

"Chancellor Palpatine? He has always been very kind to us, Master." Anakin was puzzled by the comment.

Obi-Wan made a visible effort to calm himself. "I am aware of that. I can't explain it, but the idea that he is conscious of my current...weakness makes me very uncomfortable. I would prefer to not make it the focus of the evening."

"What if we were to leave the hoverchair in the antechamber near the banquet room? That would leave you with a very short walk into the banquet. With Anakin and I at your side to lend strength, it shouldn't be too much for you to go through the reception line and then move to our table."

"Would that be acceptable Master?" Anakin was pleased with the compromise Qui-Gon had suggested.

Even Obi-Wan seemed satisfied with the suggestion. "Yes, thank you Qui-Gon. That would be most acceptable."

* * *

Anakin hid a smile as they entered the large formal hall. Although his master was between them, Qui-Gon had the younger master tucked firmly against him, and Obi-Wan wasn't complaining a bit.

At Senator Amidala's suggestion, the reception line had been reduced down to the bare minimum. Only the Advisory Council members, the Senator, the Governor, and the Gungan representative stood with Queen Jamillia and Chancellor Palpatine. The three Jedi took a collective breath before facing the Gungan.

"Obi, itsa really yousa!" When he moved to grab the man in one of his famous Gungan hugs, Anakin intercepted him.

"Easy, Jar-Jar. Master isn't well, remember?"

The distraction worked well. "Ani, little Ani!" The large amphibian hands reached up and ruffled his hair, almost dislodging his knight's tail. "Mesa so happy to see yousa. Lookie how big yousa gotten." He next turned his attention to the third Jedi, this time remembering his place and bowing formally.

Qui-Gon shifted slightly away from Obi-Wan to protect him from the Gungan's enthusiasm. "Hello, Jar-Jar, it is good to see you again." The hug he received was much more controlled, but filled with as much emotion.

"Missa yousa so mucho."

Eventually, he was released and they could move down the reception line, giving the briefest bow possible without insulting the remaining members of government. Only Palpatine seemed annoyed by the brevity of their greetings, but he chose to observe them, rather than comment to them.

Once the formal greetings were done, Jamillia touched Amidala's arm. "You and the young Jedi seem to be making progress with your plan."

Amidala smiled as she observed the two Masters quietly speaking, their heads not quite touching. Nearby, the young apprentice was almost glowing as he brought a glass of sarguilon juice. "Most of the plan was Anakin's. Who would have thought a Jedi Padawan would have such a romantic streak?"

Jamillia gave her arm one last squeeze. "Perhaps you should investigate that trait, dear friend." She raised an eyebrow in question before moving away.

The flustered young Senator turned and almost ran into Palpatine. He smiled as he reached out to steady her. "Careful there, Milady. We wouldn't want you to take a fall, now would we?"

"Thank you, Chancellor." Amidala straightened up and pulled away from him. He didn't react to her movement; rather he stared at the Jedi.

"Master Kenobi appears sicker than I expected. How intriguing." He continued to watch them as they made their way across the room. His predatory stare made Amidala's skin crawl.

"Yes, truthfully he should still be with the healers on Coruscant."

Palpatine turned back to her. "Do you know the nature of his illness?"

Amidala was immediately uncomfortable with the question, and very grateful Anakin hadn't confided in her, allowing her to truthfully answer the man. "No, I don't. Master Kenobi is a very private man."

The Chancellor continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "After all, If we knew more, it might be possible we could do something about it." He again turned his attention to the three men. Behind him, Amidala shook her head.

"The Jedi healers are the best in the galaxy."

On the other side of the room, Obi-Wan almost fell as his leg buckled under him. As Palpatine stared, Qui-Gon carefully supported him while they moved to a nearby chair. Anakin immediately knelt at his Master's side and Palpatine could feel the waves of healing energy from across the room. "Yes, most intriguing indeed."

* * *

Qui-Gon hovered silently as Anakin assisted Obi-Wan. When the young man leaned back he wasted no further time. "What happened? He was in such pain, is he worse? Should I summon a healer?"

"Master Jinn."

"What can I do?"

"Breathe, Master Jinn, just breathe. This happens sometimes." No matter his words, the young man was still shaken by the incident, but didn't want to alarm the other. "Master Obi-Wan's condition has weakened some of his joints and causes some problems occasionally."

Qui-Gon pulled another chair closer and sat next to Obi-Wan. "What kind of problems? What exactly just happened?" He grasped Obi-Wan's hand and leaned close.

"The floor is slightly uneven and I stepped down wrong. It was my fault, I wasn't being as careful as I should have been." Obi-Wan's explanation wasn't as detailed as Qui-Gon need to hear, so Anakin filled in the blanks.

"When he twisted his leg, his hip partially dislocated because the cartilage has softened. When you caught him and lifted him back up, it slid back into place."

There was more anger than concern as Qui-Gon turned back to Anakin. "This is why you didn't want him walking. You should have told me, I would not have suggested the compromise with the chair."

"Qui, easy." Obi-Wan drew his attention back to himself. "It's only been that bad a few times,"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing. There is a very fine line, every step I take has some risk, but the more muscle tone I lose, the greater the risk of injury becomes. Anakin has kept me comfortable and mobile longer than any of the healers have thought possible. I owe him my life and so much more." Obi-Wan's face told the other man just how seriously he had erred.

Qui-Gon felt shame at his reaction. "I am sorry. Anakin, you do have my gratitude for everything you have done for Obi-Wan. It is just so hard to stand by and see someone I care for suffer."

"It's all right, Master. I understand exactly how you feel." Anakin allowed a small smile to grace his face. "I've been accused of being a bit overprotective at times myself." He watched the two men as they shifted closer to one another. Suddenly Anakin felt like a third wheel and quietly joined Amidala as she conversed with a group of local officials.

* * *

Amidala carefully watched the young man beside her. He laughed and carried on with the conversations around him, but his focus remained on his two Jedi companions seated on the other side of the room. "You don't have to stay with me, Ani. You can rejoin them if you'd like."

"No." Anakin leaned closer to her. "My presence would be intrusive right now."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not, not really. He's waited so long for happiness, it is so wonderful to finally see it in his grasp, even from a distance." Anakin offered her his arm as they strolled through the movers and shakers of her home world.

"It's so hard for even me to see him this weak. For you it must be agonizing, Anakin." She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You have no idea, Padme'. I believe he's the strongest Jedi in the order."

Chancellor Palpatine intercepted them. "Of course you do. After all, he is your Master. I'm sure every apprentice feels the same way."

Anakin gave the other man a hard look, daring him to further challenge his opinion. "When I was fifteen, we were sent to Trandosha to settle a dispute between two warring factions. I'm sure you remember what happened." Anakin turned back to the group that was gathering to hear another story of the exploits of the Jedi.

"Some of them didn't want to settle their problems, so they didn't want us there. Our shuttle was shot down as we attempted to land. My...both of my legs were broken it the crash -- badly enough that I was unable to walk. Master Obi-Wan carried me for three days until we reached a safe place for a rescue ship to land. It wasn't until we were back at the temple that he admitted to the healers he was having 'difficulties' as he put it."

One of the noblewomen asked the obvious question. "Was he also injured?"

The young man's voice shook slightly as he explained. "Three shattered vertebras plus internal bleeding. He was in bacta longer than I was."

"Remarkable." The woman paled as her companion tried to absorb what had been said.

"You mean that he carried you with a broken back?

Amidala answered him as she beamed at Anakin. "Jedi are very remarkable people, indeed."

A chime sounded, indicating that it was time to move to the tables. Anakin and Amidala followed discretely behind as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved arm in arm. Once the two Masters were seated, Anakin and Amidala exchanged knowing glances before finding their own seats.

* * *

For the first time since they had arrived on Naboo, Anakin felt relaxed. The banquet, the most formal of the events they were required to attend, was over and Obi-Wan was sleeping comfortably. Qui-Gon had retired to his room to meditate, and Anakin was convinced that the older master would soon remember the details that were so necessary.

Obligations finished, the Padawan and the Senator were seated on the windowsill watching the sunset. This had become their favorite spot to spend time during the evenings. Close enough for Anakin to see the door to the suite he shared with his Master, but far enough away for a bit of privacy.

"What if Master Jinn doesn't regain his memory?" Amidala shifted slightly to whisper in his ear. "He's falling in love with Obi-Wan all over again, is it really so critical that he remembers?

Anakin grazed a kiss across her temple as he thought about her question. In some ways the relationship between the two men was better than it had been the first time, but he dreaded seeing his Master tell Qui-Gon about a baby that he didn't remember helping to conceive. "Obi-Wan's health problems actually started while we were on Sriluur with Master Jinn. It would be better if he knew what happened before he knows the details of Master's condition."

"But, how can you be sure that he will regain his memory?"

That was the crux of the problems, and something Anakin had spent much time in meditation about. Earlier that day he had come to a decision. "The children's program is tomorrow, and the dedication of the Gungan Memorial is the day after. Whatever gaps are left in his memory at that point...I'll help him fill in."

"I'm glad." She twisted around even further and kissed his cheek. Anakin slowly pulled her closer and their lips brushed together.

A sharp cry of pain sounded through the hallway, echoing through the training bond he shared with Obi-Wan.

"Master!"

A Force enhanced run left Amidala far behind as he rushed down the corridor, barely noticing Qui-Gon as he flew out of his room. The two Jedi raced down the hall, barely slowing to let the door open in front of them. Once inside the suite, Qui-Gon followed Anakin into one of the sleeping rooms.

Obi-Wan was sprawled on the bed, back arched as if in agony. Over him stood the Supreme Chancellor, hands pressed against the young Master's head. Seeing this, Anakin wasted no time on questions or pleasantries.

"Get away from him!" Anakin grabbed Palpatine and spun him away from the bed. Qui-Gon caught him, then recoiled from the contact. Instinct took over and he shoved the man further away. Palpatine stumbled back again before he regained his footing. He bit back a snarl as he tried to move close yet again.

Obi-Wan was gasping and wheezing, his body obviously wracked with pain. Anakin climbed up onto the bed, focusing all his energy in a pulse of healing energy. Qui-Gon stepped to the side, attempting to better see Obi-Wan's condition and inadvertently blocked Palpatine.

Amidala rushed into the room, bringing with her a squad of palace guards. The scene in the room stunned her. "What's going on? What happened?" She turned to the guard nearest her. "Summon the healers immediately."

When Obi-Wan finally took an unimpeded breath, Qui-Gon turned to Palpatine, still unsure of what he had felt. "What were you doing?"

A brief flicker of an unnamed emotion crossed Palpatine's face. "He seemed distressed, I was just offering a bit of comfort."

Any further questions he may have had were halted by the arrival of the Healers. To give them room to work, Amidala waved the guards away. After a few quiet words with one of the healers, Anakin straightened up and glared at the three remaining people in the room. "Everybody out. Now!" Before any of them could react, he had them steered out into the common room.

The door had hardly closed before he turned on Palpatine. "How dare you sneak into Master Obi-Wan's room and assault him."

"Anakin!" Amidala was stunned by his insinuation. "You can't accuse the Supreme Chancellor of something like that."

Palpatine gave her a strained smile. "No, no, it's all right my dear. The boy is just frightened by his Master's illness. No harm done."

Amidala stared at the three men in front of her, waiting for Qui-Gon to censure Anakin's outburst. Instead, he quietly studied the aging politician as if seeing him for the first time. Anakin responded with a chill she had never heard in his voice.

"I am no longer a child, Chancellor."

Palpatine nodded his head. "You have changed a great deal, young Skywalker."

"When you need to protect your master from people you thought were your friends it does make one grow up." Anakin glared at Palpatine, barely toning down his hostility as he turned to look at Amidala. "I'm going to check with the healers." Not waiting for a response, he stormed back into the sleeping chamber.

Qui-Gon kept his voice low as he finally spoke to them. "It would be better if you both left." Palpatine glared at him, then swept out of the room. Amidala watched him leave, then turned back to Qui-Gon.

"Master Jinn?" He just shook his head, too troubled by what had happened to deal with the young woman. She ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. As soon as the door slid shut behind her, he dropped to his knees in a desperate attempt to center himself. He remained like that until the healers filed out of the bedroom.

As they walked past him, he rose to his feet. "Is he all right?"

One of the healers, a tall man with a fringe of white hair, stopped to speak with him. "His apprentice used his Force abilities to support his life signs until we could stabilize him."

"So he will be all right?"

"He's stabilized." It was apparent what wasn't being said. "We will remain on call, please don't hesitate to summon us if he has any further needs. Until then, we will bid you goodnight." Qui-Gon nodded silently as they left.

"Anakin?" Qui-Gon called out softly as he crossed the room. The young apprentice opened the door and met him. Now that the crisis appeared to be over, he looked exhausted. Qui-Gon enveloped him in his arms, infusing him with the Force, replacing the strength the young man had expended on saving his master. Anakin sagged into his embrace. "If I can't help him, at least I can strengthen you."

"Thank you."

"No." Qui-Gon's voice was rough as he struggled to control his fear. "Thank you for taking care of him." They moved into the next room, stopping in front of the bed.

Obi-Wan raised his hand as he struggled to speak. "Qui, did you..."

"Shh, I'm here, love." Qui-Gon took the offered hand and sat on the edge of the bed. "You need to rest." The younger man was determined to continue.

"No, listen to me. Palpatine - did you feel it? When you touched him?"

Qui-Gon pursed his lips as he debated with himself. "Yes. I tried to tell myself that I was mistaken, but..."

"But what?" Anakin looked back and forth between the two men. After a brief nod from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon explained.

"There is a Sith influence in the man. It was brief, but it was there, I am sure of it."

"Sith? Are you sure?" Anakin began pacing, not even attempting to release his agitation into the Force.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan and I are the only two Jedi in the order who have had physical contact with one before." Qui-Gon noticed that he wasn't really getting through to his former padawan's padawan. Anakin continued to explore the room, barely pausing to acknowledge the words.

"How did he get in here, Master? I was out in the corridor, and I didn't see him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't know. I woke up and he was standing over me."

Anakin slowed his pacing, now making a conscious effort to release his anxiety. Slowly, the Force eddies became clearer to him and he followed them through the room, stopping in front of a large, ornate mirror.

Curious, Qui-Gon stood up and joined Anakin in front of the mirror. Also intrigued, Obi-Wan raised up on one elbow to better see. "What is it?"

The question went unanswered as Anakin ran his fingertips over the detailed carving that adorned the outer edge of the mirror frame. A small protrusion didn't fit the rest of the pattern and caught Anakin's attention. He pressed it, then moved back as the mirror swung open. The doorway revealed a narrow passage. Anakin pushed it shut and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. "Chancellor Palpatine chose this room for Master Obi-Wan personally."

Qui-Gon backed up until he felt the edge of the mattress against the back of his knees. He sank down on the soft surface, groping for Obi-Wan's hand. "Oh, Force."

* * *

The small holographic image of Yoda stared at Qui-Gon in disbelief. "Exposed to the Sith you say. Unexpected and dangerous this is." Yoda closed his eyes, looking inward. "Clouded, the future is, but protect Obi-Wan you must, until strong enough to protect himself."

"With my life if necessary, Master. Anakin and I will do whatever is required to keep him safe."

"Dangerous time for Anakin, also this is. Protect him as well you must."

"Anakin?" Qui-Gon glared at the small Master. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Powerful Jedi he will be, know this we do. Know this also the Sith, no doubt. Love his Master much, he does. Obi-Wan's loss, recover Anakin would not. Tell you more, I cannot." Yoda looked down, shaking his head.

Qui-Gon raked his fingers through his hair. "Can't tell me more? That does seem to be the theme for this entire mission. We should leave Naboo as soon as Obi-Wan is ready. It's not safe for him to remain here."

The comm speakers clearly picked up the sound of a gimer stick hitting the floor of the council chamber. "Stay you will, safer than using local transport. Windu will be there in two days, wait for him you must."

Qui-Gon bowed to the inevitable and to the elderly master. "Two days, then one way or another, we are off this planet." He took a deep breath and continued. "I have a request."

"Proceed."

"I would like all the mission reports from our time on Sriluur." Qui-Gon waited, half expecting to be refused.

"Give you the answers you seek, it will not."

His shoulders sagged. "I know."

Yoda gave him a long look. "How feel you?" Qui-Gon didn't pretend to not understand the question, it was too important.

"I love him. I do remember that on Sriluur I told him that it was not meant to be, but being here with him..."

"Change you mind, did you?" Yoda cackled as he waved his walking stick around.

Qui-Gon knew that if he had actually been standing in front of him, his shins would be taking a beating. "Seeing him so ill, I have come to the realization that I could not exist in a galaxy that did not include Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"If sicker he becomes, abandon him, will you?"

"Never!"

"And if recovers he does, will love disappear along with worry?"

"Absolutely not." Qui-Gon's horror at the suggestion seemed to please Yoda.

"Convinced me, you have. Convince Windu, harder it will be. Protect Obi-Wan from you, necessary he believes. Cares too much he does." Yoda's ears turned down as he shook his head.

"I understand." He didn't have to tell the other Master how awkward the meeting would be. Yoda heard what he had not said.

"Find Sriluur mission report with daily updates you will. Help you on your journey, hope I have."

As the transmission faded Qui-Gon found himself unsettled and worried. He hurried back to his room to pack the few things he had brought with him.

* * *

Qui-Gon announced himself at the door and waited. The lock slid open and Anakin stepped out into the corridor, looking around carefully. Satisfied, he pulled the older Master inside and locked the door behind them. Qui-Gon immediately noticed that Anakin had modified the locking mechanism, making it impossible for someone to override the code.

"How is he?"

"Resting." Anakin rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "I had to use a Force suggestion to help him sleep. He wasn't too happy with me, but his need for rest is too critical right now."

"He'll forgive you." Qui-Gon shifted his travel bag off his shoulder and deposited it on the floor. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd feel better if we stayed together."

"Agreed. I'll be sleeping between Master Obi-Wan and that damn mirror, so the other sleeping room is available." The door to Obi-Wan's room was open and Anakin stepped through it as he spoke. Qui-Gon followed him, giving the young man a grim smile.

"Why don't we do a little furniture arranging instead?" Using the Force he melted the mirror latch solid before he moved the large bed against it, blocking it shut.

Anakin had a sheepish look on his face. "I didn't even think about doing that."

"Don't let your emotions rob you of your center, Anakin. Focus on the here and now." Anakin nodded as the other man continued. "I'll stay with him if you'd like to meditate."

Anakin gave him a long look before signaling his agreement. "Let me show you what needs to be monitored tonight." He touched a heavy band encircling Obi-Wan's wrist. "This monitors his blood levels continuously and releases a low level of his medications as needed. It's very uncomfortable, so we rarely use it, but tonight it's necessary. If his levels drop too far, an alarm will sound, and I'll have to deal with it personally."

Obi-Wan shifted restlessly on the bed, but before Anakin could react, Qui-Gon was there, soothing him. The padawan watched as his master nuzzled his face into the hand that was cupped against it.

"My Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon settled on edge of the bed, his free hand wrapped around one of Obi-Wan's. He drew the hand close, ghosting a kiss across each fingertip.

The sleeping man stirred once again, pulling their joined hand up under his chin. "My beloved." Neither man noticed as Anakin moved quietly from the room.

* * *

Sunrise on Naboo was a beautiful sight. Qui-Gon watched as the waves caught and reflected the golden light, filling the sky with a glow few worlds could ever achieve. He opened the curtain further, allowing the light to spill across the bed. The bed's sole occupant stretched and shifted into the warmth like a davish cat from Pragon. Qui-Gon waited, but Obi-Wan didn't wake. Behind him, Anakin entered the room and immediately checked the readout from the medical band. He watched the young man, the question unasked but plainly visible on his face.

Anakin set the data reader down and smiled. "He's recovering better than I had hoped."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Qui-Gon made no attempt to hide the sadness in his voice. "I have a right to know."

His mind reeling, Anakin froze. An answer was expected, so he stammered out his response as best he could. "I'm sorry, Master, it wasn't my decision to make."

"I have a life bond with the man, I could have been helping him."

"You remember?"

"Enough to bring the bond out of dormancy. I assume that we bonded while on Sriluur?"

Anakin relaxed slightly, apparently Qui-Gon hadn't discovered his master's true secret. "You don't remember bonding with him or anything else?"

The emphasis on 'anything else' wasn't lost on the older master. "In other words, there is more that I need to know." Qui-Gon shook his head. "Just tell me, Anakin."

"It's more...complicated than that, I'm sorry. For the next few days we need to focus on the mission and on Obi-Wan's safety. When the memorial is concluded, our obligations here will be finished."

"Then you will tell me?"

"Yes. Until then we can't afford the distractions. When will we be able to leave for Coruscant?"

"Mace is on his way. We are not to trust any of the local transport, since Palpatine has access to any of them."

"Master Windu is on his way here?" Anakin bit his lip as he contemplated the ramifications of that. "Master Jinn?"

"Yes, Anakin?" Qui-Gon was distracted and moved to sit on the bed as Obi-Wan began to stir.

"I give you my word, we will talk before Master Windu arrives."

"Thank you." He bent over Obi-Wan, a hand on each side of the younger man's head, watching as green eyes slowly opened. "Good morning, love."

Obi-Wan gave him a sleepy smile as he reached up to touch Qui-Gon's face. "What a wonderful way to awaken."

In answer, Qui-Gon turned his face slightly to kiss his palm. "As it shall always be. I have learned that there is much more to life than duty, I won't forget that again."

"I have so much to tell you, and you might change your mind afterwards." Obi-Wan started to sit up, but Qui-Gon gathered him into his arms and held him close.

"You had to trust me not to hurt you again, I understand that. What is left to share can wait until we are someplace safe. I am content to wait."

"Qui..."

"Whatever the future holds for us, we can handle as long as we are together, my Obi. Until we are able to leave Naboo, Anakin and I need to keep our focus on your safety, while you need to concentrate on your health." He settled Obi-Wan back onto the pillows that Anakin had slipped behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing you could tell me would change what I feel for you. We will have plenty of time to speak of it on the transport home."

"Transport?"

"Mace will be arriving late tomorrow to bring us home. Now while Anakin takes care of you, I will gather our meal, rather than wait for someone to bring it to us." One last kiss and he was on his feet. "Anakin, make sure to lock the door behind me."

Anakin followed the older man out and returned only a moment later, mission accomplished. Obi-Wan watched as he returned, a grim look on his face. "Mace is our ride home?"

"I'm afraid so."

Obi-Wan leaned back, covering his face with his hands. "I'm going to tell Qui-Gon about the baby with Mace hovering around us? Force, I hope it's a large transport."

"Have we ever been that lucky?"

Refusing to answer, Obi-Wan spread his fingers to glare at his apprentice.

* * *

Much to his dismay, Obi-Wan had his morning meal in bed, while his two companions ate at the nearby table. The looks they had given him when he had attempted to rise would have even put Master Yoda in his place.

As always, Anakin was the first to finish. He turned to Qui-Gon as he tossed his napkin down. "I don't think we should train today. Master Obi-Wan shouldn't be left alone."

"Nonsense." Obi-Wan pushed away his plate of toast and fruit. "I'll come down to the gardens with you. It's too beautiful of a day to be cooped up inside."

"Master, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Actually, it is a very good idea." Qui-Gon waited until he had both men's attention. "We need to spar today. It's important that we are familiar with each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"Are you expecting trouble?"

Qui-Gon's answer to Obi-Wan was simple. "Yes."

* * *

Darth Sidious stared at the comm unit as his message was transmitted. "Your target has changed. Senator Amidala is now unimportant. Listen carefully, I don't want any mistakes..."

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was not one to fidget; however, watching Anakin care for Obi-Wan was almost more than he could bear. The bond, dormant for so long, was screaming at him to touch the other man. That duty was still Anakin's, and he ached as he watched the young man tenderly lift his Master from the hoverchair and lay him on the lounge chair. Hands and face were all that were visible past the Jedi robe or the blankets that always formed a barrier between he and his beloved. All he could do was hold the extra pillow Anakin thought Obi-Wan might need.

"Are you warm enough, Master?" Anakin tucked the lightweight blanket around him, aware that the robe alone probably would have been sufficient.

Obi-Wan gave an indulgent smile. His padawan had raised over-protectiveness to a new level this morning. He needed the blanket like a bantha needed a pedicure, but he allowed it to be wrapped around him along with the two pillows behind his head and the one under his knees. He eyed the last pillow clutched in Qui-Gon's arms wondering where else his apprentice could possibly stuff it. Anakin reached out for the remaining pillow, then wedged it between Obi-Wan's side and the hard arm of the lounge.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Go spar." At the questioning look on his padawan's face, Obi-Wan laughed as he explained. "I've been fed, watered, medicated, fluffed and stuffed. If you want to please me, then show Master Qui-Gon how much I've taught you." He gave a tug on the young man's braid to show he wasn't annoyed. "Go make your master proud."

Anakin flashed a devilish grin then did a backflip, drawing his lightsaber as he did.

Qui-Gon didn't seem too surprised at the move and stepped to the side as he lit his own weapon. "Show me what you can do, Padawan."

The padawan in question charged in an all out frontal assault, then jumped over Qui-Gon's head before he could react, scoring a hit on the other man's backside. Qui-Gon bared his teeth in a wolfish grin before launching into a spinning attack that Anakin could barely deflect.

Attack and defend, slash and parry, the fight continued. Hours passed while fewer and fewer hits were scored until they knew each other's moves too well to allow a winning point.

They both stepped back, powering down their lightsabers. "Well done, Anakin. Your master should be proud." Qui-Gon spared a glance at the other master. "Or at least he will be when he wakes up."

* * *

The three Jedi were given the seats of honor in the Theed's primary school's auditorium. Amidala sat several seats down, the Governor and one of the Royal Advisors between her and Anakin. Obi-Wan leaned over and gave her a wide smile, showing her that he had no hard feelings about her unwitting role in the psychic attack he had endured the night before. An elbow to the ribs of his apprentice gave her the same response from the young man. Before she could devise a way to trade places with the Educational Advisor the lights dimmed and a young boy walked out onto the stage.

The little boy could not have been more than five or six years old, with curly blonde hair and large blue eyes. He stood in the center of the stage, playing with the edge of his shirt and scuffing his toe onto the mingwood floor. "My name is Shavel Magon and welcome to my school." Shavel finally looked up and smiled, pointing to a group of seats to the left and in back of the Jedi. "There's my mommy and daddy."

Assorted laughter broke out throughout the auditorium as a loud stage whisper could be heard from behind the curtain. "The play, Shavel, tell them about the play."

"Oh, yeah, we're doing a play and it's about how the Jedi saved Naboo. I was suppose to tell you more about it, but I forgot." Another round of laughter washed across the audience as the young lad happily skipped off the stage.

"He was adorable." Qui-Gon was shocked by his former apprentice's words and listened in stunned silence as Obi-Wan continued. "Of all the events planned, this is the one I am looking forward to the most."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I never knew you were so fond of children. You always complained when I sent you to work in the creche."

"Why did you send me to work there?"

"As punishment when you were in trouble." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Master Jinn realized that he'd been had. "Very sneaky."

Anakin leaned closer to his master. "You mean that you tricked him into punishing you with something that you really liked to do?" He didn't need an answer after seeing the expression on Obi-Wan's face. "Well, Sith, no wonder I never could get away with anything. You had all the angles figured out."

"Long before you were born, my young Padawan learner, long before you were born." Before Anakin could devise a comeback for his Master's comment, the stage curtain opened. In the center of the stage was a handmade starfighter, piloted by a young girl who was currently sucking on her thumb. A soft word from backstage and the starfighter was moving, little feet visible underneath the torn fuselage. The announcer's young voice echoed through the sound system, telling of the brave boy who shot down the droid control ship and saved the people of Naboo. Anakin slid down in his seat as the starfighter's pilot moved around the stage, flashing a beam of light at her classmates who wore a paper droid mask and fell to the floor with much drama.

"Did they have to use a girl?" Anakin groused as the lights came up for intermission. "She was sucking on her thumb!"

"She was precious." Obi-Wan smiled at his Padawan. "Admit it, Anakin."

"Yeah, okay." Anakin couldn't help but smile at his Master. "She was pretty cute, but she was still a girl." He paused, his smile broadening. "The second act is about the two of you. Is Naboo ready for a knee high, precocious Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The miniature version of Obi-Wan gathered a few laughs, however when the little Qui-Gon lost his wig, stopping the play, it almost brought the house down. Even the twisting of Maul's mask so that the boy could only see out the nostril didn't have the reaction of seeing a very short Master Jinn chasing and accidentally kicking his hair all over the stage. The adult Qui-Gon considered using the Force to assist the young fighters, but decided it was too much fun to see the antics and the joy they gave his new love.

The timely intervention of a teacher got the play back on track just in time for the final showdown. Little Maul ran his retractable, hand painted lightsaber through the now-wigged little Qui-Gon. Up in the audience, Obi-Wan gave a shudder.

Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around the other man. "Are you all right?" Down on the stage he was vaguely aware of the demise of Maul before he heard Obi-Wan's words, begging the older man not to die. He remembered those words from ten years ago and pulled Obi-Wan closer. The stage Obi continued to plead for his Master's survival before falling to the stage floor also.

One last child came onto the stage to give the conclusion of the program, but Qui-Gon barely registered her presence, his attention focused on the man in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never knew what you went through." He gently kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head and leaned back enough to see his face. "Your love brought me back, my beloved. I came back for you."

"Don't make me ever live without you, Qui-Gon."

Lips brushed softly together as they shared the first kiss that he could remember. Around them the audience clapped for the young actors, unaware of the drama unfolding next to them. Anakin wasn't sure if the privacy he had provided for the men was considered appropriate use of the Force, but he was sure his master would make an exception for him.

* * *


	3. Building Trust

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan shift around on the bed.

Obi-Wan seemed almost embarrassed by the question. "I've never spent this much time in bed in my life, especially one this soft. I'll be fine."

"I could ask for another mattress for you."

"No, it's all right. This is the last night we'll be here anyway." Obi-Wan pulled the extra pillows out from under him and rolled onto his side. "Tomorrow I'll probably be complaining that the bed on the transport is too hard."

"Tomorrow, your comfort will be my top priority." Qui-Gon stood as Anakin entered the room. "Knowing Master Windu, he will have an extra pad for his bed stashed somewhere."

"And tomorrow we talk -- about everything." Before Qui-Gon could move away from the bed, Obi-Wan caught his hand. "No more secrets, I promise."

Qui-Gon brought their clasped hand up and pressed them against his face. "No matter what you have to tell me tomorrow, I will never abandon you again. Whatever trials lie ahead, we will face them together, my Obi-Wan." After a gentle kiss to the knuckles, he placed Obi-Wan's hand back on the blanket and turned to Anakin. "I will be in the other sleeping room meditating." With one last glance at Obi-Wan he slipped out of the room.

Anakin sat on the edge of his Master's bed. "By this time tomorrow evening he'll know everything."

"What then?" Obi-Wan turned onto his back. "I keep trying to imagine the look on his face when I tell him, and I truly don't have a clue how he'll react."

"Don't you? He'll be shocked of course. That's to be expected, after all, you're the first Jedi male to give birth in the history of the order. Once he gets over the shock, he will be thrilled. He loves you, Master. He'll love the child you and he created. You may just have to give him a little bit of time to get used to the idea. It took me a bit to get my head wrapped around the concept."

"As did I." Obi-Wan gave a short laugh. "Promise me that you won't let him fall flat on his face when he hears the news."

"I'll take care of him, Master." Anakin paused, then continued. "I won't let Master Windu bother him while he's getting used to the idea, either."

"Qui-Gon and Mace? My goodness Padawan, you're going to have your hands full on the way home."

Anakin just gave an indulgent smile. "Good night, Master. Sleep well."

* * *

Qui-Gon sat back on his heels, letting the force guide him as the fragments of memory danced in his head. Himself, ill, prone on the bed. Tender hands caring for him, soothing him, stroking his forehead. Obi-Wan's worried face looking down on him, the gentleness of his voice as he murmured words of encouragement. The memories swirled around him, taking him inward, revealing themselves to him.

* * *

"Qui-Gon, stay with me. Please, Qui-Gon." Soothing coolness stroked at his face and he turned towards it. A damp cloth held by a hand he would always recognize.

"Obi-Wan." He twisted back to look into the face gazing down upon him. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here. Did you think I would leave you while you are ill?" Obi-Wan finished wiping his face and moved on to Qui-Gon's arms.

"It would be no less than I deserve." Qui-Gon stared at the figure seated on his bed. Despite the dark smudges under his eyes, Obi-Wan was even more beautiful than he had been while Qui-Gon's Padawan. The once cropped hair was now thick and luxurious as it brushed his broad shoulders. The cleft chin he adored was covered with a soft beard, but it did bring more attention to the stormy green eyes that hadn't changed a bit. Maturity had filled out the torso once slender with muscles and definition. The thin leggings that covered his lower body hinted at strong thighs and clung enticingly at his groin. For the life of him, Qui-Gon couldn't remember what had possessed him to turn this vision away from his life.

The cool cloth moved onto his chest, circling around his nipples before moving down his body to stop at the waistband of his leggings. He whimpered at the loss until strong arms lifted him up. He found himself resting against Obi-Wan, the dampness of his body creating a slickness between them. Those competent hands washed away the sweat from his back, but he found the skin under his lips much more intriguing. Without rational thought he nipped and sucked his way across Obi-Wan's shoulder and onto his neck, using his forehead to push the other man's head back to give him better access.

"Qui-Gon?"

The words didn't interest him much, but they vibrated against his tongue and he moaned his appreciation. Whiskers tickled his mouth and he playfully tugged on them with his lips as his hands slid between them to pinch the nipples he could feel pebbled against his own skin. The washcloth disappeared from his back and now ardent hands explored his body. Warm lips brushed against his ear.

"Be very sure of what you're asking of me." As he spoke, Obi-Wan pushed the other man back against the pillow. "I have so very much love in my heart for you, Qui-Gon Jinn. I don't think I could survive if you rejected me again, if this is just a fever-induced delirium."

Qui-Gon reached out and brushed his fingers through Obi-Wan's golden hair. "I think the fever has burned away my idiocy. Why did I waste so much time -- why did you let me?"

"You had to find your own path." Obi-Wan turned his face and licked the fingers within his reach. "Although I began to despair at the amount of time the journey was taking."

Qui-Gon pulled his fingers free and began tracing a path down Obi-Wan's chest, leaving a wet trail through the downy hairs. He paused to tug at the strings of the other man's leggings. "The next time you find me dawdling along the course of our destiny, feel free to give me a kick along the way."

I will," Obi-Wan gasped as Qui-Gon's touch became more personal, "I will remember that."

With one hand wrapped around his lover's thickening cock, Qui-Gon wrapped his other arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and pulled him down on top of him. "Enough talk."

"Are you well enough, beloved?"

"You tell me." He flipped them without warning and gave a feral grin to the man who was now underneath him. In response Obi-Wan tilted his head back, exposing his throat. Qui-Gon marked him, reveling in the whimpers and moans coming from the younger man. His need increasing, Qui-Gon bit and sucked his way down his chest, using his teeth to tug at the fine hairs along the way. When he reached the thick, coarse hair he rubbed his face back and forth, letting his beard tickle and inflame the sensitive organ there as he pushed the leggings further down. It was an easy task for Obi-Wan to kick them off.

"Please." Obi-Wan's voice was rough and Qui-Gon decided he liked the passion-filled sounds his lover made when aroused. Almost as much as the echoes he felt in his mind. He barely made contact with the hot flesh as he circled the tip of Obi-Wan's cock with his tongue. Obi-Wan shuddered and Qui-Gon used the slight movement to push his knees up and out, giving him complete access to the most private parts of his former Padawan's body.

To encourage him, Obi-Wan grasped his knees and tugged them even further. Qui-Gon reared back slightly to gaze at the sight laid out before him. Over all the years, and all the images he remembered of Obi-Wan nothing compared to the vision of the younger man consumed by passion. Head thrown back, skin flushed, body trembling with need, he was everything Qui-Gon could ever imagine wanting or needing. He pushed back the increasing fever of illness with the fever of desire as he slid his tongue down the length of Obi-Wan's shaft, continuing on to circle each ball as they pulled up tight. The taste drew him back and he swallowed deep this time, allowing the flavor to explode in his mouth.

Qui-Gon steadied himself with one hand, as he became dizzy. With his other hand he rubbed the satiny skin behind Obi-Wan's testicles, waiting for his reaction. Obi-Wan gave an inarticulate cry and arched off the bed, dislodging him. Qui-Gon used the motion to move back up on the bed and kiss him deeply while stroking the pulsing heat, his free hand frantically shoving down his own leggings. "I want you." He groaned between kisses. "I want to bury myself deep in you." With one last squeeze of the cock in his hand he bit down on Obi-Wan's throat.

"Yes." Obi-Wan gave a strangled cry as he climaxed, the warm fluid pooling on his stomach exactly where Qui-Gon wanted it. He coated his fingers and reached again between Obi-Wan's legs. The younger man tilted his hips in encouragement. Even sated and relaxed, the opening was tighter than he expected and he added a touch of the Force to assist him. Sweat ran down his face with the effort of remaining in control as his body weakened.

Obi-Wan sensed his waning strength. "Do it Qui-Gon, take me now." A burst of Force energy bolstered him even as he felt his body temperature begin to rise again.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Love me."

"I do, so very much." He used the last of the cooling fluid to coat his own shaft. His vision began to gray as the head of his cock breached the body under him. Obi-Wan's pain bled through into his feverish mind and he tried to pull back. Obi-Wan hooked his legs around his waist. The love he felt outweighed the pain as he accepted the newly formed bond between them. Slowly he rocked back and forth, sliding deeper each time.

Qui-Gon was lost, buffeted between the delirium of fever and the frenzy of passion. Reality faded away as the maelstrom overtook him. His arms buckled beneath him and he collapsed, impaling himself fully into that still too tight chamber. A sharp cry penetrated the fog that surrounded his mind, but he was too weak to slow his descent into the abyss as unconsciousness came on the heels of climax.

* * *

Awareness returned and Qui-Gon found himself back in the visiting dignitaries quarters of the palace, his knees throbbing in time with the ache in his groin. He leaned forward, resting his face against the cool stone of the floor. The truth was a simple as it was deplorable. The fever had not taken his memory; it had been the horror of knowing the pain he had inflicted on the only person he had truly loved. Rolling onto his side, he curled into fetal position and watched one more Naboo sunrise.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Anakin pressed his master's shoulders back against the pillows. "You're not going to him, not in his state."

"He's blaming himself for something that was beyond his control. If anything I should be the one to blame for my injuries that night. How could I have not sensed how high his fever had risen?" Obi-Wan turned pain-filled eyes towards his apprentice. "I'm the one that lost control that night, Anakin. Not him."

Anakin raked his fingers through his hair. "Force, all right, I'll talk to him. Promise me that you'll stay in bed no matter what."

"Padawan..."

"Master, I'm going to have my hands full enough with Master Guilt in there. I don't need to worry about you over-extending yourself right now too."

Obi-Wan settled back on the bed, apparently yielding. "What are you planing to do?"

"Whatever it takes." Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at his master. "Look, I know how much you love him. I was the only apprentice my age in the Temple whose master was still a virgin."

"Anakin!"

The young man laughed slightly at his master's embarrassment. "What I'm trying to say is that if being with him means this much, then I'm going to find a way for you to make it work." He moved through the door as he finished. "Even if I have to beat some sense into him."

The door had barely closed when Obi-Wan sat up in bed, a warning tingling through their training bond. "Anakin, put the candlestick down."

In the common room, Anakin gently replaced the large, ornate antique muttering, "I wasn't going to hit him hard."

* * *

Nute Gunray's image shimmered in front of the hooded figure. "My Lord, preparations are complete, but I must object. You promised us the head of the Senator."

Sidious glared at him. "If your battle droids are as improved as you claim, they should be able to target both of them. Kenobi's destruction is the key to my plans. Afterwards, do as you wish with the Senator, she is of no consequence to me." He did not bother waiting for a response before cutting off the transmission. A figure moved up behind him.

"My Lord?"

"Tyranus, you have something to ask?"

"What of the secret Kenobi keeps?" He waited. Questioning Sidious was a dangerous predicament.

Sidious gave no reaction. "Not even Kenobi can maintain his shields as he dies. I will have his knowledge, and he will die knowing that he failed. Now leave, they are waiting for you on Geonosis."

* * *

"Get up." Anakin didn't wait for a response as he moved across the room. "Master is waiting for you, get up."

Slowly the older man sat up, resting his head on his knees. "He's better off without me."

"Oh, no you don't, you sanctimonious bastard. You are not walking away from him again." Anakin grabbed his arm and yanked him upright before tossing him into a nearby chair. "He loves you, and by Force, you're going to see this through. No more running."

"He deserves..."

"He deserves to be happy. You're the only person in this whole damn galaxy capable of that. Not Master Windu, not even me." Anakin let his legs fold as he collapsed onto the unused bed.

Qui-Gon looked up at that last comment. "No, Ani, that's not true. Master Obi-Wan does love you -- very much. Anyone who looks at the two of you can see that."

"I'm not talking about the master, I'm talking about the man. You are the only one who can touch that part of him."

"Never again, not after what I did. You don't understand."

"Who do you think took care of him that night? Who do you think washed his blood off of you?" Anakin immediately regretted his outburst when he saw Qui-Gon's face. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

Qui-Gon screwed his eyes shut, refusing the apology. Quietly, Anakin moved to kneel in front of him. "He has forgiven you, Qui-Gon."

"I can never forgive myself."

Anakin had participated in the negotiating forum long enough to know when it was time to change tactics. "How long did you plan his rape?"

"What? No, I never planned, never wanted to..."

"Did his pain excite you?"

"No! How could you ask such a thing? What kind of monster do you think I am?" Qui-Gon covered his ears, rocking back and forth slightly. "Stop it. I love him, I would never willingly hurt him."

Progress. "Then what happened?"

Qui-Gon opened his eyes as he continued to confess to his beloved's apprentice. "His hands were so gentle and caring -- I felt so cherished when he cared for me. Then I looked at his face, and there was such love in his eyes. I knew that I had been given a second chance at a wonderful gift, Anakin."

Anakin waited patiently, allowing him to compose himself before he continued.

"When we touched, it was like everything in the universe fell into place. We loved and we kissed and for a moment all was right with the world. Bringing him pleasure was the most wonderful...I felt myself weakening, the illness gaining ground, but I gathered the Force to strengthen myself." Qui-Gon shifted, looking over Anakin's right shoulder rather than at his face. "I could tell that he wasn't very experienced, and I wanted to go slow, to allow his body time to adjust...my arms bucked and I fell onto him, into him."

"Qui?" Both men turned, startled, at the arrival of Obi-Wan.

"Master, what are you doing out of bed? You promised to rest."

Obi-Wan just gave his apprentice a look before moving into the room. Anakin scrambled to his feet and pulled another chair close for his master. He sat, never taking his eyes off Qui-Gon. "Do you remember when I was sixteen and we went on a retreat to Yavin?"

Without thought, Qui-Gon's hand reached out and traced the side of the other man's face. "How could I forget? You contracted Pan'qa Fever and almost died before the healers arrived."

"I hit you." Obi-Wan grasped the hand against his face even as his other hand traced a faint scar on Qui-Gon's temple.

"You were delirious, you can't blame yourself for that." When Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at that comment, Qui-Gon shook his head. "It's not the same thing."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Behind them Anakin gave a short laugh. "This from the two best negotiators in the order?"

At the smirk from the other man, even Qui-Gon had to smile. "Perhaps not our finest moment."

Obi-Wan seemed to acknowledge that on several levels. "So, make it up to me." He reached out through their newly opened bond with all the love he could project.

The last fears melted, unable to maintain their hold under the warmth of such emotions. "Every day, for the rest of my life, love." Qui-Gon reached out and gathered Obi-Wan close, peppering his face with kisses. "Such a gift, such a wonderful gift."

Obi-Wan stilled the other man, resting their foreheads together. "The Force has given us a wonderful gift, beloved, more than you know."

"Tell me?"

Anakin had a split second of warning, but not enough time to intercept their visitors. The chime startled the two Masters and they pulled back reluctantly. Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's time to leave for the memorial."

"I'll tell Amidala that you're not well enough to attend." Anakin was desperate to not interrupt their progress.

Obi-Wan straightened up. "No, Padawan, we are Jedi first. This can wait until after the ceremony."

"But, Master..."

"Master Obi-Wan is right, Anakin." Qui-Gon brushed his hair back as he stood then helped Obi-Wan up. "The few hour delay won't kill us."

As the three of them exited their quarters, Anakin caught Amidala's arm and pulled her off to the side. "For a politician, you have lousy timing."

* * *

Anakin rocked on his heels as another Gungan official droned on. Under the best of circumstances this was his least favorite part of being a Jedi, but today was the worst. He barely noticed as this last speech was finished; only the scattered applause drew his attention back to the proceedings before Jar-Jar thumped him on the back.

"Weesa goina have a biggo celebrationo back at Otoh Gunga. Yousa all invited." His all encompassing wave would have slapped Obi-Wan in the face if Anakin hadn't grabbed his arm.

It was Qui-Gon who deflected the large amphibian, pulling him away from the other Jedi. "Thank you, old friend, but Obi-Wan must rest soon. It's important that we return to Theed as soon as possible. When he is stronger, we will return for a visit, I give you my word."

Jar-Jar didn't seem offended by their refusal. "Okeday, yousa take good caren ofa him." He ambled off, undisturbed.

Anakin watched him go. "He'll never change. Are you ready, Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon draped his arm over Anakin's shoulder as they walked behind Obi-Wan and Amidala. "I am more than ready, Anakin." He groaned to himself as Chancellor Palpatine intercepted them.

"Master Jinn, would you be so kind as to accompany me back to the palace? I'd like to discuss some things with you, and I've been told that your time is very short."

The older master watched as Obi-Wan and Amidala climbed aboard their transport. Next to it sat the heavier transport that was used by the Supreme Chancellor. Before answering, he turned to Anakin. "Padawan, ride back with Obi-Wan. I will be right behind you."

A flash of something crossed Anakin's face before the Jedi mask fell into place. "Of course, Master Jinn. I know my place." He jumped up into the speeder that carried his master, the Senator, and several of her party. He barely had time to sit before the driver slammed the open-air transport into motion, leaving the Chancellor's group behind.

"What's the hurry?" Anakin turned to Amidala in alarm. "Why aren't we waiting for the others?"

Amidala seemed confused by his reaction. "I thought you wanted to get back quickly."

"Not without Qui-Gon."

"The Chancellor has a very fast transport. They'll catch up before we get to the palace, don't worry so much, Anakin." She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the wind against her skin.

Once they dropped into the next valley, they were out of sight of the rest of the shuttles returning to the palace. Anakin stood, the Force telling him of approaching danger. Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber out, but remained seated.

"What is it?" Ten years ago, Amidala learned to recognize that expression on a Jedi's face.

Before either of them could answer her, a volley of blaster fire broke out.

* * *

Qui-Gon stared at Palpatine. "You want Obi-Wan to travel back to Coruscant with you? Why?"

"I only have his best interests at heart." Palpatine sounded sincere, but even the Jedi Master couldn't reach past the shields the other man had up -- shields that should be impossible to maintain for someone with no Force sensitivity. It made his skin crawl and he couldn't stop the half step he took to the side.

"Anakin and I will be able to take care of him just fine."

"On that over-glorified barge the Jedi are sending?"

As offensive as the Chancellor's questions were, a nearby disturbance in the Force drew Qui-Gon's attention. Soon they crested the hill and he could see a group of battle droids. Before his next breath, they opened fire on the transport carrying Amidala and the other two Jedi.

"No!"

Palpatine's driver cut sharply to the left, pulling away from the danger even as Qui-Gon reacted. "We must help them, what are you doing?"

"Are you suggesting bringing the Supreme Chancellor closer to an assassination attempt?" There was an edge of humor in Palpatine's words that Qui-Gon didn't waste time analyzing as he jumped from the moving transport and began a Force-assisted run towards the battle.

* * *

The Force flowed through Anakin as it had never done before, his blade a green blur as he deflected dozens of blaster shots back to their source, determined to keep his master from entering the fight. He blocked out everything -- Typho and the guards returning fire, the blaster in Amidala's hand, the sound of the transport's engine overheating, but most importantly, the words of his master, urging him to remember his training and to fight as team.

Obi-Wan growled in frustration. As long as he had the strength to hold up a lightsaber, he could not sit back and let others protect him. There was no room to maneuver independently where he was, so he climbed up next to the driver. The driver was a mere boy and frightened beyond his ability to function. Obi-Wan yanked him out of the seat and took over the controls, heading them towards a small grove of trees. With any luck it would provide them with some cover until help arrived.

Through their newly awakened bond he could feel Qui-Gon rushing closer to the attacking droids. // Be careful, Love. // He refused to believe that it could all be destroyed on the rolling hills of Naboo.

Anakin shifted forwards, intent on giving more protection to Obi-Wan. As he moved, one stray blast got past him, striking Amidala on the arm. She fell with a cry, distracting Anakin.

"Padme!" He reached out to catch her, momentarily turning his back on the battle in his panic. Obi-Wan stood, drawing his saber, just in time to deflect a bolt that would have killed the young man. Unguided, the speeder slowed down and tipped slightly.

Two more blasts were deflected easily, but the third was too low for Obi-Wan to reach and hit the undercarriage of the transport, rocking it viciously. One of the guards was thrown backwards, smacking Anakin in the head with his blaster. Anakin shook it off, ignoring the pain and beating back the dizziness. He didn't see the driver fall against Obi-Wan, knocking him off the craft.

* * *

Anakin wasn't the only one in harmony with the Force; Qui-Gon allowed it to silently carry him as never before. The droids were unaware that he was closing in on their flank.

// Be careful, Love. //

Qui-Gon let the warmth of love surround him, carry him into the battle. Five droids fell to his blade before the rest reacted to his presence. Once he was in the midst of them, he was too close for them to fire at him. Close quarters may have been a disadvantage on the ground shuttle, but it was a perfect strategy here. He continued to spin, slice, and jab as he moved closer to his goal. At the front of the line was one droid with the markings of a command droid. The destruction of this droid would interrupt the control of whoever was behind the attack. Qui-Gon was relentless as he moved closer to his target, forcing himself to block out what was happening to those he cared for most. The cry of pain was one he could not ignore and looked up in time to see Obi-Wan tumble out of view.

// Hold on, Beloved. // Qui-Gon redoubled his efforts as he blasted his way through the remaining droids. A squad of them had broken off from the main platoon and was moving closer to the now disabled craft. It was hard, but Qui-Gon ignored them, knowing that stopping them depended on the destruction of the command droid.

* * *

The blaster fire had obviously damaged the transport more than he had realized. Anakin fought back a wave of fear as the speeder settled down on the ground, its engines dead. In front of them a group of the droids were moving closer, and he jumped out to bring the battle to them. In the distance he could see Qui-Gon fighting to reach the droid with the yellow markings. Anakin didn't have time to think about it, each step closer gave the droids that much more accuracy.

Each step closer meant that the small hand held blasters carried by the honor guard and the Senator also became more accurate. The battle turned their direction as more droids fell to blaster fire. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw the bright green blade of his master's master spark as it sliced through the command droid. Immediately the remaining droids shut down, some falling to the ground, some wandering aimlessly with no programming to guide them. The silence was deafening.

Anakin thumbed off his saber as the others looked around in shock. He spun back around to the transport. "Master, are you all right? Master?" He circled around, following his master's Force signature. At the bottom of the ravine was a crumpled figure in a dark brown cloak.

"MASTER!"

* * *

Qui-Gon allowed himself a moment of satisfaction as the droid fell at his feet. Instantly he could hear droids shutting down all around him. One was still standing next to him and he kicked it, sending it rolling down the hill. Most importantly, the remains of the squad near Obi-Wan's transport was also still.

Neither his eyes nor the bond could locate Obi-Wan. He began to run again, instinctively knowing that something terrible had happened. A Force shove cleared his path of the few remaining upright droids. A familiar voice called out, sounding incredibly young and frightened.

"MASTER!"

Qui-Gon slid to a stop at the top of the gully. Below him, Anakin had gathered his master close and was rocking back and forth.

"Please don't die...please don't die." The young man held him close, one hand on his head, the other on his abdomen, sending as much healing energy as he could into the injured man. Qui-Gon scrambled down to join him.

"How bad?"

"He needs help now." Anakin stood up, lifting his injured master. Refusing any help he climbed up to the stalled transport. Qui-Gon had no choice but to follow behind. Once they reached the top he moved to where Typho was bandaging Amidala's arm. She reached out with her uninjured one and he lay Obi-Wan down, his head resting on her lap. She brushed the hair back from the unconscious man's face.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, no."

Anakin looked around frantically before turning back to Qui-Gon. "Where's the other transport? Where the Sith is everybody?" It didn't take a verbal response for him to know. "They left us, didn't they? Palpatine left us here to die!"

"Protecting the Supreme Chancellor was of utmost importance, Jedi. Surely you understand that."

Anakin didn't acknowledge Typho's words as he turned back to treating Obi-Wan's injuries. A focused wave of energy stopped the internal bleeding, but Anakin knew that it wasn't enough. "Do we have communications?"

One of the guards working on the transport shook his head. "The communications board is dead, and our personal communicators won't reach far enough on their own. We'll have to wait for any help that Chancellor Palpatine is sending."

"Yeah, right." Anakin jumped into the cockpit of the speeder as Qui-Gon began checking the damage underneath. "I don't think we can wait that long." The guard running diagnostics wasn't fast enough for him and he unceremoniously shoved him away. "How bad is the damage below?"

As much as he wanted to be with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon knew the injured man's best chance was a speedy repair of their transportation. He pried the damaged panel off with more than a touch of the Force to expose a smoldering power conduit. "The J-12 conduit is gone and about half of the cable between it and the junction box."

Anakin's fingers were moving over the diagnostics screen so fast that a non-Force user wouldn't be able to see them. "Is the junction box intact?"

"Scorched, but it looks still functional. The power source seems to still be operative. What do you suggest?" He may only be a padawan, but there was no one in the order more attuned to machinery than Anakin Skywalker and Qui-Gon had no trouble bowing to his knowledge.

Anakin traced the lines through the system using the on-board diagnostics. He looked up and pointed to one of the guards. "You -- open the rear access port and pull as much cable as you can from the port exhaust stabilizer." He pointed at two of the other guards. "You two find Master Obi-Wan's lightsaber -- NOW!"

Qui-Gon frowned. "Anakin?"

The young man didn't wait for the rest of the question. "About five years ago Master Obi-Wan switched from an Olganian Sapphire to a Vaporol one because it could handle a wider range of power fluctuations."

"Of course." Qui-Gon instantly knew that the focusing crystal from Obi-Wan's lightsaber could handle the power necessary for a short time. One of the guards appeared at his side with an armload of cable.

Anakin's voice was muffled as he continued to bark out orders. Qui-Gon realized that he was working under the control panel. "Decide how much of that cable you need and toss the rest up here. I've got to run a secondary line through the control module."

As Qui-Gon was stripping the cable to make the necessary modifications, Obi-Wan's lightsaber was handed to him. Typho stepped in and took over the rewiring so that Qui-Gon could take the lightsaber apart.

The crystal was heavy in his hand, and Qui-Gon wondered what had provoked the change from the type of crystal Obi-Wan had used since he was an apprentice. Force willing, he'd hear the story from the man himself someday. A little adjusting and the focus crystal was securely in place just as Typho finished the wiring. Between the two of them and a heavy application of the Force they wedged the damaged panel back into place. Typho gave it a studied look. "It may not be pretty, but it should prevent anything from shaking loose."

"Agreed." Qui-Gon moved to the other side of the transport where the remaining guards were preparing to lift the injured onto the craft. Amidala was first; followed by one of the guards that had taken a hit on the leg. Obi-Wan was the last one to be lifted up, and Anakin jumped down to do that himself.

Qui-Gon followed him and prepared to sit with Obi-Wan on the ride back. Anakin looked at him apologetically. "It's going to take a Force user to keep this wreck moving. Master needs me here with him to keep him stabilized."

This was not the first time he wished he knew the truth about Obi-Wan's condition, but it was certainly the most painful. "Take care of him, Anakin." The craft groaned and vibrated, but it moved under its own power. Qui-Gon soon realized that only a Force user could have kept it underway as he used the Force to keep the focusing crystal from overheating. Behind him he could hear Captain Typho repeatedly trying to raise the palace on his communicator.

"I'm sure the Chancellor's party has informed the palace what has happened. Help should be reaching us soon."

Qui-Gon didn't contest Typho's assertion. How could he explain his belief that the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic quite possibly wanted some or all of them dead? Instead he wrapped a little more of the Force around Obi-Wan's crystal and pushed the transport a little bit harder.

Typho set the automated emergency signal, then moved to sit next to Qui-Gon. "You're suspicious of Palpatine, do you have proof?"

"Not yet."

"But you will?"

"I will report what I know to the Jedi Council, they will deem if an investigation is warranted." As they came over the last rise, the palace was visible, and Qui-Gon could see a medical team moving to meet them.

Typho continued. "Will you be the one leading the investigation?"

Qui-Gon broke out in a sweat as he Force-maneuvered the transport to a stop outside the palace. Healers swarmed over the craft and began moving the injured. As Obi-Wan was lifted onto a stretcher Qui-Gon studied Typho carefully. There was no deceit in the man, but still Qui-Gon leaned closer to answer him. "No, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Without giving the other man a chance to reply, he jumped down and followed the stretcher inside.

* * *

Qui-Gon followed the anti-grav stretcher into the medical wing of the palace. Once there, one of the healers stopped him from continuing into the examining room. With an apologetic smile, she shut the door in front of him. It only took a few seconds for Qui-Gon to realize they had moved Obi-Wan into a shielded room. Incapable of reaching his love, unable to release his anxiety to the Force, he began to pace the small waiting room. Behind him, Amidala and Captain Typho entered, obviously in the middle of a heated argument.

"...not until I know about Obi-Wan. Captain, I know you mean well, but my injuries are minor."

"Senator..."

"Let the healers concentrate on Obi-Wan. I can wait." She reached out and grasped Qui-Gon's arm as he went by, effectively stopping him. "Is there any word yet?"

Qui-Gon shook his head helplessly. He knew that he should be insisting that Amidala allow her injuries to be treated, but he couldn't bring himself to suggest it.

Amidala had seen fear on the face of many a man during the invasion and its aftermath, but never this raw and never on the face of a Jedi. She pulled him close, then sat down on the bench behind her, forcing him to sit also.

Neither spoke nor moved until another group of healers entered the room. They didn't acknowledge any of the occupants as they moved past and into the examining room. The brief moment the door was open gave Qui-Gon a glimpse of the pain and fear contained in the room. Enough that he was slow to notice Amidala's reaction to the identity of the healers.

Typho moved closer. "Amidala, what is it?"

That got Qui-Gon's attention. "Senator?"

She stared at the closed door for a moment longer before turning back to Qui-Gon. "Why would Anakin choose the Royal Obstetrician as one of Obi-Wan's healers?"

Qui-Gon blinked in surprise. "I don't know."

The exam room door opened again and the healer in question stepped out. She gave a brief nod to acknowledge the Senator before turning to Qui-Gon.

"Master Jinn, would you come with me please?"

"Yes, of course." He rose to his feet and accompanied her without hesitation.

* * *

Mace Windu's quick pace brought him to the end of the ramp before it was fully lowered. That didn't slow him down as he jumped to the tarmac. Dorme stood waiting for him, not bothering to hide her nervousness. She gave a stiff bow.

"Master Windu, welcome to Naboo."

He didn't waste time on pleasantries. "What of Master Kenobi?"

"The healers are still with him." Dorme had to run to keep up with him.

Mace stopped, not noticing when Dorme ran into his back. "He's alive?"

"Of course - I'm sorry, I though you knew that." She moved around his still form to stand in front of him as she spoke. "His condition is very critical, but I don't know all the details. A great deal of it has to do with the illness he already suffered from. I do know that Anakin and Master Jinn are with him and they won't let anything happen to him."

"Jinn is with him?" Something cold grasped at his heart even as he said the words. Unwilling to pursue it further, he changed the subject. "What exactly happened?"

She frowned at the sudden change. "We're not completely sure, but it appears to be an assassination attempt."

"Against whom? The Senator, or the Supreme Chancellor?"

"The Chancellor wasn't in the transport that was attacked. Amidala and Master Kenobi were in the first transport travelling back to Theed." Dorme shook her head as she thought about the attack. "We don't know if the droids just attacked the first transport, or if they were specifically targeting someone. I'm sorry, I wish I had more to tell you."

"Where was Jinn when it happened?" Windu had to slow his pace to allow Dorme to lead him through the winding back corridors of the palace.

Dorme blushed and gave a short giggle. When Mace glared at her, she hastened to explain. "It was really rather romantic. He had been asked to ride back with the Chancellor, but when he realized the others were under attack he jumped out and ran to save them. He was the one to destroy the command droid and stop the attack." She gave another dreamy smile. "It was like a fairy tale with the brave warrior rushing in to save his beloved."

Mace deliberately ignored the analogy. "Was he alone?"

"Alone?"

"Did any of the Chancellor's guards assist him?"

"No, they stayed with the Chancellor. Is there a problem?"

"Where is the Chancellor now?"

"On his way back to Coruscant." Dorme again questioned him. "Is something wrong, Master Windu?"

Mace chose his words carefully. "It is regrettable that Chancellor Palpatine couldn't have spared a few guards to assist during the attack. His people were able to get a message through to the palace about the attack?"

"Well, actually..." Dorme bit her lip as she hesitated. "Senator Amidala's guards were able to communicate with the palace first."

"You mean after the attack was over? When did anyone hear from Palpatine's staff?" He grasped her arm gently and forced her to turn and face him.

Dorme studied Mace's boots. "We received the message right before his ship made the jump into hyperspace."

"After they had left orbit?" Mace didn't wait for an answer as he stormed into the palace medical unit.

* * *

Qui-Gon entered the room silently, not wishing to disturb the resting occupant. Obi-Wan was deathly still, buried under a mound of blankets. Anakin was at the head of the pallet, bent over him in an apparent healing trance. He turned to the healer that had escorted him in.

"How is he?" Qui-Gon didn't wait for an answer as he moved next to the bed and reached out to stroke Obi-Wan's face. The skin under his fingers was unnaturally cool.

The healer wouldn't look him in the eye. "For the moment, he's stabilized..."

"But?"

Silence met his question as all the healers in the room shifted uncomfortably. Next to him, Anakin straightened up.

"Why don't I explain Master Obi-Wan's condition to Master Jinn? I think it would be easier to accept coming from me."

"We will give you some privacy." Qui-Gon didn't notice which healer spoke to him as they filed out of the room. He barely noticed when Anakin grasped his arm and led him to the cluster of chairs near the window.

"I can't lose him, Anakin - I can't."

"I know." The apprentice knelt in front of him and grasped both his hands. "At this point, I think you are the only one who can save him."

"Tell me how, I don't understand."

Anakin stood up and began to pace. "That night on Sriluur, I healed his injuries from when you...umm...fell on him."

Qui-Gon winced, remembering what had gone wrong that night, but remained silent.

"I let my fear control me, and I healed him until I had no strength left." A solitary tear ran down the young man's face. "If I hadn't done that, Master would be all right."

"Anakin?" Confused, Qui-Gon stood and reached out. "How would that cause what is happening now? Tell me, please."

"Master Obi-Wan told me not to worry, that nothing in his body could have absorbed that much healing, but he was wrong."

Qui-Gon clenched his fists, willing himself not to shake the answers out of his beloved's apprentice. Anakin began to pace again, Qui-Gon following him.

"On Master Obi-Wan's home world, men carry the reproductive organs of both sexes. It's just that the female organs haven't been functional since the beginnings of their written history. Until now."

Anakin just had enough warning to Force-shove a chair under his master's lover before the larger man's legs buckled.

"You turned him into a woman?"

"No! Well, not exactly." Anakin raked his fingers through his hair; this had been much easier when he had practiced it in his head.

Qui-Gon stood again and stepped closer to Anakin. "Not exactly? What in the hell does that mean?"

"He's still a man, he's just...more."

"More? Damn it, boy, make sense!"

"I'm trying, Master Jinn!" Anakin stared in horror as he realized that he had just raised his voice to a master. Qui-Gon was too upset to notice, so he took a deep breath and continued. "If that had been the only thing that had happened to Master Obi-Wan, then his body would have stabilized and returned to normal without any problems."

"What else happened?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You had sex with him, remember? That's what started this whole mess."

Qui-Gon's pacing increased as he became more agitated. "What in the Sith does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it! You weren't using birth control." Anakin barely had time to Force-shove a chair under the other man.

Qui-Gon sat stunned for a brief moment before he was back on his feet, prowling the now too small room. "Are you saying that he...that I...that we...?" This time the younger man followed him across the room with a chair and was prepared when it was needed, and this time he used the Force to keep him seated.

"Stay put! I promised Master that I wouldn't let you fall on your face, but I don't have the energy to spare to keep following you around with a chair." Anakin's mouth quirked in a half-grin. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Nor I." He turned and studied the figure resting in the bed behind him.

Anakin had to strain to hear his words. "You're telling me that he is carrying a child, my child?"

He pulled a chair close and straddled it, resting his chin on the backrest. "Yes." Anakin watched as a hundred emotions flickered across the other man's face. The silence stretched on forever as Qui-Gon seemed to struggle with the news. Just as Anakin was giving up hope, Qui-Gon smiled.

"A child." He closed his eyes and whispered as if to himself. "He is carrying my child."

When he opened his eyes, Anakin was stunned to find them filled with tears. He moved immediately to the older man's side and dropped to his knees. "Master?"

Qui-Gon made no effort to hide the tears streaming down his face. "A child...I never dared to dream that I would ever be so blessed to have a child of my own."

"A son, Master. Obi-Wan carries your son." Anakin straightened up and looked towards the door. Qui-Gon noticed the disturbance, but dismissed it, instead shifting next to the bed and dropping to his knees.

The decision was easy, and Anakin moved to the door. "I'll take care of it, Master Jinn. You take care of Master Obi-Wan." Before he left, Anakin turned and studied the two men. Qui-Gon's head was resting on the pillow next to Obi-Wan's as he softly whispered words of encouragement and love. Qui-Gon barely noticed Anakin's departure.

The door slid closed behind him before Anakin moved further into the room. "Hello, Master Windu."

* * *

Qui-Gon heard the door close behind him, but immediately dismissed it from his mind as he brushed Obi-Wan's hair back from his face. A bruise was evident on his temple and Qui-Gon gently touched it, allowing the Force to flow through him to heal the other man. The bruise faded, but Obi-Wan did not stir. The connection was made though, and Qui-Gon opened himself to the other man's Force signature.

Familiar, yet not, it flowed through him, caressing his soul. Qui-Gon searched further, separating out the Force patterns flowing from their unborn child. He smiled in awe; their child was already strong in the Force.

Of their own volition, his hands pushed the covers down, revealing the bare form of his beloved. Healing energy still flowed from him as his fingers trailed down Obi-Wan's chest to his stomach. Then he wrapped his hands around the curve of his abdomen, encompassing their child with his love.

"Hello, little one, I'm your father." His lips brushed Obi-Wan's belly in a gentle kiss as he opened his mind and heart to his son. He could sense Obi-Wan's strong connection to the baby along with Anakin's. Pain flashed through him for a moment as he realized that Anakin had connected with the child before he even knew of his existence. Before that thought could fully form, however, his son's mind touched his own, instinctively seeking the last parental bond that was missing.

Qui-Gon willingly and happily accepted the link in his mind, feeling both the baby and Obi-Wan gaining strength as they finally linked. He peppered Obi-Wan's skin with kisses as he moved back up to nuzzle his neck. Shakily he stood up to remove his boots, belt, and robe before joining Obi-Wan on the bed. He gathered the other man into his arms as he used the Force to wrap the blankets around them. Beyond the door he could feel Mace Windu and Anakin, but he trusted the young man to keep this moment private for them. That was confirmed as their Force signatures moved further away, one less willing than the other. He dismissed everything outside that room from his mind as he focused on the here and now. A here and now that had become more precious and wondrous than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

"Hello, Master Windu." Anakin stood in front of the door at full attention, presenting himself more as an ancient sentry than as a modern padawan. The challenge was unspoken, as was the answer, as Mace made no attempt to cross into the inner chamber.

"How is he?" Windu glanced around the room, not knowing how much the occupants knew about the condition of the man in question.

"Better now that he and Qui-Gon have fully reestablished their bond." The emphasis on 'fully' left no question in the councilor's mind, and Anakin's next words made sure of it. "I've never seen Master Jinn happier."

Mace closed his eyes as the realization hit him. "I see."

Anakin's features softened as he felt the flicker of longing that Windu tried so hard to hide. He motioned to a nearby balcony. "Why don't we talk in private?" The older man's shoulders sagged as he followed Anakin outside.

* * *

Qui-Gon felt a slight tremor in the Force as Obi-Wan began to awaken. He raised up on one elbow to gaze into the face he so loved. As the green eyes fluttered open, he kissed each brow.

"Qui?"

"I'm here, love, and you are going to be just fine. You and our son." He watched, smiling as Obi-Wan slowly reacted to his words.

"They told you?" No amount of Jedi calm could completely cover the tremor in Obi-Wan's voice.

"He's beautiful." Qui-Gon deliberately ignored the question as he lay back down. "Now you must rest and regain your strength."

"You're angry." It was a statement rather than a question.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "It's not anger, but I am disappointed. More with myself than anything."

"With yourself? Why?"

"I've been such a fool, missed so much time. If I had handled things better four months ago on Sriluur, you would have been able to tell me sooner. You wouldn't have had to go through all this alone."

"Not so bad...didn't know myself." Obi-Wan's eyes drifted closed as he faded into a healing sleep. Qui-Gon had a hundred questions, but he satisfied himself with the knowledge that they had time. Time for answers, time for loving.

* * *

Anakin rested one hip on the balcony wall as he observed the senior master. Windu stood ramrod straight as he stared unseeing over the Naboo landscape. He knew the other man would speak when he was ready.

"Do you trust him?" Mace closed his eyes as he waited for the answer.

"If I didn't, he wouldn't be in there." Anakin paused as Mace turned and looked at him. "He is thrilled about the baby, even through his shock I could feel it." With no response forthcoming, he pressed on.

"What happens now? Qui-Gon and I will protect them, but we need to be somewhere that Palpatine's people can't watch his every move."

Windu frowned as he glanced around. "Yoda has found them a place. We will speak no more of it until we are safely off-planet."

"Of course." Anakin stood and straightened his tunics. "Master Jinn should have him strong enough to leave in the morning. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Have they..." a smirk crossed the dark face, "...or does he even know about the necessity of a physical relationship between them?"

"Not yet." Anakin blushed slightly as he further explained. "I thought I would let him read the medical report first, then answer whatever questions he still had."

"That should be an interesting discussion. Would you like some assistance?"

Choking at the thought, Anakin turned to return to his master's side. "No, thank you."

* * *

Anakin slipped into the room to find the two men curled up together on the small medical center bed. As he gently checked his master's condition, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and watched the young man, a questioning look on his face.

"He's doing better. Both he and the child are stronger." Exam finished, he tucked the blankets tighter around them. "How are you holding up? This has been a - different - day."

"Different?" Qui-Gon chuckled, "I see that you have inherited your master's wry sense of humor, but you're right. I never would have guessed this."

Anakin continued to stroke his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "I've spoken to the healers, and it's agreed that his recovery would be better in more private quarters. We're going to move him in a bit."

"You're worried about his privacy? This room is shielded, and you're limiting those who have access. What else needs to be done?"

"Actually, it's your privacy I'm more worried about at the moment."

That made Qui-Gon blink. "My privacy? I assure you, Padawan, my privacy at the moment is..."

"Very important to Obi-Wan." Anakin straightened up and began to pace the small room. "Look, there is a lot more you need to know about his condition and the treatment he and the baby need to survive. I'm going to give you a readout of what the healers at the temple have put together. That should answer most of your questions."

"Anakin?" Qui-Gon raised up on one elbow to watch him.

The young man turned, the data reader already in his hand. Qui-Gon accepted it with a brief nod.

"I do have one question I'd like answered now."

"Of course, Master Jinn." The other man seemed calm, but Anakin couldn't help the flash of nervousness he felt.

"Our time on Sriluur was months ago, yet you told me that Obi-Wan became ill very recently. Why didn't he show symptoms earlier?"

Anakin sat back down on the edge of the bed, and resumed brushing his master's hair back away from his face. "Very few people really know how strong Master truly is. If it had been anyone else, the reproductive organs would have failed, the child would have died before he became self-aware, and no one would have ever known what could have been. Master Obi-Wan's body instinctively protected and nourished the baby until his own reserves were so depleted that his life was in danger. When the child gained the first level of self-awareness, the increased drain on Master Obi-Wan precipitated his crisis."

"You've bonded with the baby."

"That's two questions." Anakin smiled, then grew serious. "Because of my healing of Obi-Wan the night the child was conceived, he has as much of an awareness of me as he does you and Obi-Wan. It's a different kind of bond though, it's the beginnings of a training bond."

"A training bond? But that would suggest..."

Anakin finished for him, "...that he will be my Padawan learner. Yes, Master Yoda has foreseen it." An impish look crossed his face. "Look at it this way - you've fathered your own Great-grand Padawan."

Qui-Gon fell back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. "Great-grand Padawan? Force, I feel old."

"You shouldn't, not yet. Wait until he's two. He'll have your stubbornness, your ability with the Living Force, Obi-Wan's strength, his connection to the Unifying Force and half the council doting on him. Then we'll all be feeling old."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth, then closed it. Somehow he could feel the Force laughing at him and knew that Anakin was right. He also knew that no one would derive more pleasure out of the situation, than his own Grand Master. His shins ached at the thought. Before he could think of a suitable comeback, a group of healers entered the room with an anti-grav stretcher.

* * *

The last of the healers quietly left the room as Qui-Gon finished the report Anakin had given him. He knew his ears were bright red without seeing the expression on the younger man's face as they sat facing each other. Qui-Gon cleared his throat.

"This must have been the first time a Jedi healer ordered sexual activity."

"I believe Plag-Nal's exact words were 'take two orgasms and call me in the morning'." Anakin grinned as Qui-Gon turned even redder. "You should have seen the expression on Master Poof's face."

Qui-Gon glared at him. "Imagining it is bad enough, Padawan."

Anakin suddenly turned serious. "You're not uncomfortable about resuming a relationship with him, are you?"

"No." Qui-Gon sighed as he tried to explain. "I am very much in love with him, Anakin. I do wish the more intimate details of our relationship weren't quite so public."

"It truly is just the healers and the members of the council. The rumor-mill believes he picked up a blood disease on our last mission."

Qui-Gon looked past him towards the large bed. "I want to take care of him. That seems incongruous with the idea of forcing him to resume sexual activities."

"Don't let it affect your performance."

"Anakin!"

"I'm serious, Qui-Gon. He needs this to survive. So does your son. The healers could remove the necessary samples from you, and implant it into Master Obi-Wan, but the procedure would be difficult and humiliating for him."

Qui-Gon shuddered. "It won't happen like that. I give you my word." He stood and tossed the reader to Anakin. "However, as you said earlier, some privacy would be nice." A well-placed glare had the young man laughing and scrambling for the door.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Qui-Gon stared at the closed door for a moment before moving next to the bed. A raised hand greeted him as he rested on the edge of the mattress. "Are you all right with this, love?"

Obi-Wan gave a slight smile as his hand was squeezed. "Perhaps not the most romantic circumstances for a honeymoon, but I do love you so very much."

"And I, you. Circumstances be damned, this is exactly where I want to be." He bent down and captured the other man's lips with his own. As their tongues dueled, the last of the bond slid into place, allowing Qui-Gon to feel his lover's needs and weakness. He straightened slightly and reached for his belt. "When you are stronger, I plan on seducing you properly."

"I look forward to it." Obi-Wan raised up and tugged the other man's tunics open as Qui-Gon dropped his belt. "In the meantime, come here."

Qui-Gon resisted his beloved's call long enough to pull off the rest of his clothes. He absently noted the bottle of lubricant Anakin had casually placed on the bedside table. Finally naked, he climbed into the bed and gathered Obi-Wan into his arms. Hungrily, they kissed as his hands explored the body beneath him. Down past hard muscles, past the life-filled swell of his belly, to the prize he sought. He wrapped long fingers around Obi-Wan's cock and began building a rhythm. When Obi-Wan reached for him, he shushed him. "Let me do the work this time, love. We have the rest of our lives to pleasure each other." He silenced anything the other man might have said with a kiss.

As he felt Obi-Wan shudder beneath him, he began moving down the other man's body, exploring the skin he passed along the way. Nipples pebbled under his mouth, a slight moan reaching his ears. He smiled and tugged at the fine hair on Obi-Wan's chest. He sputtered and wiped the hair off his lips as Obi-Wan gave a hearty laugh.

"Now I know why you shaved off your beard." Under him Obi-Wan continued to chuckle and Qui-Gon reveled in the sound. He let his tongue and hands roam over the skin stretched over Obi-Wan's belly. They both silenced as their son kicked and squirmed beneath Qui-Gon's fingers.

Qui-Gon sat back on his heels, Obi-Wan's legs draped over his as he watched his lover's body undulate. "Does it hurt, Love?"

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head as he struggled to put it into words. "It's actually quite wonderful. Here..." He gave up trying to explain and instead pulled Qui-Gon closer.

Qui-Gon instinctively lowered his shields as their foreheads touched. The bond rushed through them, and the physical barriers faded away. Between them the baby's movements increased, energized by the currents of the Force flowing through his parents. Qui-Gon smiled as he felt the sensations through Obi-Wan's perspective, echoed through his own body as the skin of his abdomen rested against the undulating form beneath him.

"Oh, my...oh, my." Words failed the respected negotiator, so instead, he poured all his love and joy into their bond.

Obi-Wan turned slightly to kiss his jaw. "Now join us, and make us complete."

"Yes." He didn't even try to gather the Force around him as he reached out for the bottle of lubricant, his focus entirely on the body under him. With slick, trembling fingers he lovingly prepared Obi-Wan. Part of Qui-Gon cursed the lack of foreplay in their joining, but the more logical corner of his brain concentrated on the necessity of haste as he felt Obi-Wan's energy flag.

Finally, slowly, carefully, he eased his way in. The bond was still completely open; enabling him to closely guard Obi-Wan's safety and comfort. He didn't need to bury himself to accomplish this first joining, so he stopped at the first sign of pain from Obi-Wan.

"I'm not that fragile, Qui."

"Humor me, Love." Adjusting his angle gave him just enough penetration to brush against the pleasure center, causing Obi-Wan to gasp and try to deepen his strokes. Qui-Gon shifted back slightly, not wanting to thrust any deeper that he had been.

"When I am stronger, I will throw you down and ravish you - I want you to know that." Obi-Wan tried to move again, unsuccessfully.

"Promise me you will recover enough." A tear slid down his face without his notice. "Promise me that you will live."

"I promise." The surge of climax overtook them both as Obi-Wan cried out. Strong arms wrapped around him as they rode out the waves of passion. When awareness returned to him he was cradled gently against Qui-Gon's chest. Kisses were being peppered against his face and he raised up to greet them, allowing his lips to brush against Qui's.

Qui-Gon tenderly kissed him before pulling him close again. "Rest, Love, rest and be well. Tomorrow we begin our new life together, and you will need your strength." As he spoke, he stroked the side of Obi-Wan's face, subtly weaving a sleep suggestion around him.

Obi-Wan could feel what was happening, but was too content to fight it. He yawned and settled further down in the bed. "I'm far too old to be put to sleep like a child, Qui."

"Of course you are, Love," Qui-Gon gazed lovingly into the unfocused green eyes, "however, I will do what I must to protect you both." As those beautiful green eyes lost the battle to stay open, he gently kissed Obi-Wan's forehead.

"Remind me," Obi-Wan yawned one last time, "to be very cross with you when I wake up."

"Very cross, I'll make a note of it." He smiled at his sleeping lover one last time before following him into slumber.

* * *

The slightest whisper of the Force woke Qui-Gon as the first light began to filter through the window covers. He tensed, reaching out with a Force probe, before relaxing again. The door slid open quietly, outlining a figure in the harsh light. His words were soft-spoken, and brought a smile to the older Jedi's face.

"Masters, I don't want to impose, but..."

"It's all right, Anakin, I'm awake." As he spoke he waved the younger man into their room, the door closing behind him. "I am hoping that Obi-Wan will sleep a while longer. He needs his rest."

Anakin set a plate down on the nearby table. "I know, but if he doesn't eat something soon, he'll be nauseous for the rest of the day." He broke off a small corner of the toast as he touched his master's face with his other hand. "Master? Obi-Wan, you need to eat a little bit."

Obi-Wan gave a sigh as he burrowed further against Qui-Gon's warm chest. He spoke without opening his eyes. "My morning allotment of that wretched ryka toast, I assume?"

"It does help settle your stomach in the mornings, Master. Would you like some help sitting up?" Without waiting for an answer, Anakin steadied the older man as he raised up, pleased that Obi-Wan seemed to be having little difficulties in moving. Obi-Wan ignored the small piece in Anakin's hand and instead grabbed both of the slices remaining on the plate. Smiling, Anakin quickly took a blood sample and ran the analysis as he watched his master wolf down the toast.

Qui-Gon was also watching with amusement. "It appears that your appetite has improved, Love." He was sitting up behind Obi-Wan, prepared for the expected weakness. When it came it was much milder than he was expecting and Obi-Wan simply leaned back against him. With Obi-Wan securely wrapped in his arms, Qui-Gon waited for the test results from Anakin.

Anakin ran the tests three times before he turned back to the masters. "It's almost too good to be true."

"I do feel much stronger this morning, Anakin." "Obi-Wan shifted slightly to look over his shoulder and to kiss the worried brow of his bondmate. "Really, Qui, I feel remarkably better."

Qui-Gon returned the kiss before turning his attention to the apprentice. Anakin didn't even wait for the question.

"Over sixty percent of the medication is being absorbed into his body. That is the highest reading we've had ever." He beamed at the two men in the bed. "It should continue to rise as the two of you, well, you know." He broke off as the objects of his attention both blushed a bright red. "The healers will be pleased to know it's working," he turned so they couldn't see his grin. "I'll try to keep the details to a minimum." When Qui-Gon started to choke, Anakin turned back around, tucking the blankets firmly around them. "Do you have a preference for morning meal, Master? We should take advantage of your improved appetite."

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate. "Poached vala eggs with pruguli greens, and some burumu leaf tea." His apprentice could barely stop his shudder.

"That's an...unusual combination, Master, are you sure?" When Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow at him, Anakin turned to the other man. "Would you like the same think, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon didn't hesitate either. "That's quite all right, Padawan. I'll have whatever you're having." He carefully observed the young man, not bothering to hide his smile. "I assume that you're having something different?"

Anakin returned his grin as he moved towards the door. "Quite different, don't worry. I'll make sure that it is something high in energy for you. After all, you're going to need your strength. He gleefully ignored the sputtering behind him as he carefully Force-locked the door behind him.

Qui-Gon buried his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I think your apprentice is enjoying this far too much."

A quick shove and he was flat on his back with Obi-Wan bent over him. The younger man licked his lips. "Not nearly as much as I am."

* * *

Anakin carefully balanced the tray as he opened the Force-lock and entered their quarters. Once the door was secured he moved towards his master's sleeping room. The smell of the pruguli greens made his eyes water even through the dome covering the plate. "Why don't we eat on the balcony?"

His question went unanswered and when he entered the sleeping chamber he saw the two men tangled together. "Food first. You'll have plenty of time for that later." He didn't slow down as he moved out to the balcony and set the tray on the table. A few moments later, two flushed masters joined him in the cool morning air. Wisely, Anakin refrained from comment as Qui-Gon casually made sure that he was not down-wind of the other man's fragrant meal.

* * *

Mace looked up from his pre-flight check as a shadow crossed over him. A rather smug looking Padawan stood over him. "How is he? Is he strong enough to leave?"

Anakin threw himself into the copilot's chair "He's better than he's been since this whole thing started. He'll be ready to leave whenever you are." The young man's smirk widened. "Or as soon as we can get them pried out of the bed."

A dozen lectures crossed the councilor's mind, but Anakin's words depressed him too much to comment. Instead he just nodded and Anakin instantly felt guilty for his attitude.

"I'm sorry, Master Windu, It's just been a while since I've seen my master this strong, and I've never seen him this happy."

"That is the most important thing." Mace closed his eyes as he gathered his composure. "See if you can hurry them along, we have several days travel ahead of us."

"I'll see what I can do." Anakin stood and moved to the hatch, stopping when Mace cleared his throat.

"My own feelings aside, I am very happy for Obi-Wan. He deserves all the love he receives."

Anakin leaned against the hatch and stared out at the distant palace for a long time before he responded. "He didn't mean to hurt you, he just can't love anyone else the way he loves Qui-Gon."

"I know." The expression on the dark councilor's face softened as he moved to stand next to Anakin. "I've always know, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise. What about you? How will this affect your relationship with your master?"

The young man was quiet for a long time. When he spoke, Windu had to strain to hear him. "Not a day has gone by that I've haven't been proud to be the apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi's. I know some people thought he was too young to be a master, that I was too dangerous for him to handle. What they didn't realize was that I needed a friend, a mentor, more than a traditional Jedi Master. When you start out life as a slave, it colors everything in your life. Obi-Wan understood that. The only regret I ever had was not having Qui-Gon in my life. I needed them both."

Mace shook his head. "The council should have realized..."

"Yes, they should have." Anakin gave him a look that Mace couldn't identify. "Now we have a chance to be the family we were meant to be. It will be hard to share my master after all these years, but I think it will be worth it." He didn't wait for a reply as he left the ship.

* * *

Amidala stood at the base of the ship's ramp watching the two Jedi approach. She marveled at the tenderness and love obvious between them. Following behind was a third, weighted down with three packs as a droid carried the medical supplies. The happy group stopped in front of her.

"Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan reached out and took her hands, squeezing them as he smiled. Amidala couldn't help but notice a glow about him that was missing before.

"It appears that you did have somebody shooting at you after all. I am deeply sorry about that, Master Kenobi." She smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"True, but it was a small army this time." He chuckled as she straightened up. "We are making progress." A gentle kiss on her cheek was her only warning before he pulled away and moved up the ramp.

Warm arms wrapped around her as she watched Obi-Wan enter the ship. Instinctively, she leaned back, returning the embrace. Qui-Gon's robe always smelled like the spices that her mother had put in her tea when she was a little girl.

"Thank you, milady, here on Naboo I have found what I didn't know I had lost." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. Amidala smiled as she turned in his arms.

"What was that, Master Jinn?"

"My soul." He touched the side of her face before turning to Anakin and taking the packs the young man was lugging.

Once all three packs were securely on one shoulder, he used the other to nudge the Padawan. "Be sure to give the Senator a 'proper' goodbye." Chuckling, he strode up the ramp, the droid right at his heels.

The two young people were laughing as they drew close. After a moment Anakin's face grew serious as he bent down to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, his master's voice rang out from inside the ship. "Not that proper, my still too young apprentice."

Amidala laid her head against Anakin's chest as she laughed helplessly. Rolling his eyes, Anakin looked up in time to see his master elbow the tall figure standing beside him. Whatever Qui-Gon was doing to his neck soon had the other man laughing and Qui-Gon led him away from the hatch. Just before they moved out of sight, Qui-Gon looked back at Anakin and winked.

Amidala stopped laughing when she felt Anakin's warm fingers stroking along the edge of her ear. She looked up, an apology on her lips. His thumb slid across her cheek and onto her mouth.

"Everything that happened was meant to happen, Padme."

"Everything?"

"Everything." The tip of his thumb traced the curve of her bottom lip. "We will be together again, Amidala Naberrie, never doubt that." Sensing his master near the viewport, Anakin settled for a brief kiss on her cheek before also moving into the ship.

* * *

Once the ship was in hyperspace Qui-Gon relaxed and joined Obi-Wan on the bed in their cabin. Obi-Wan pulled him close for a kiss. "Be at peace, Love, we are safe."

Qui-Gon pulled off his boots before completely settling on the bed. "I am trying, it just seems so strange to not be on a mission." He shrugged off the tunics that Obi-Wan had managed to loosen, then pulled him close.

Obi-Wan kissed his way across the broad expanse of chest under him. "It will be different. Months of rest, with nothing to do except train Anakin."

A gentle roll had the smaller man under him. "Not exactly nothing else to do." He slowly began rubbing against Obi-Wan's body. "The healers will be expecting me to take good care of you, after all."

"They do?" Obi-Wan smiled as he opened his legs to allow Qui-Gon to settle closer to him. "In the past we've had a rather poor reputation with the healers at the temple."

Qui-Gon smiled as he reached for the tie on Obi-Wan's leggings "It's not befitting for a Jedi to have such a poor reputation with anyone. We'll have to work to change that."

"Really?" Obi-Wan bit his lip, as his smile grew wider. "How do you suggest we change that?" He raised up slightly so that the other man could pull his leggings down.

"We must..." Qui-Gon tossed the leggings over his shoulder. "Follow..." he raised up to pull off his own leggings, "the healers orders on a regular basis."

Obi-Wan reached up and trailed his fingers down Qui-Gon's chest. "Regular?"

Now naked, Qui-Gon swooped down for a kiss. "Regular and often, my Obi-Wan."

* * *

Anakin joined Mace on the bridge of the ship, bringing him a cup of tea. "Now that we are safely away from Naboo, can you tell me where we are headed?"

Windu took the cup, drinking half of it before setting it down on the console. "There's a small Jedi retreat on the planet of Kitdu."

"I've never heard of it." Anakin though for a moment. "How many know of it?"

"Other than the council, only a handful of Jedi know if it. The people of Kitdu guard it as their thanks to the Jedi for saving their world over 500 years ago." Mace turned to look directly at Anakin. "I've never been there, but Yoda tells me that it is very strong in the living Force, and very peaceful. You will have regular supply drops, and the healers will accompany those ships. Otherwise you will be left in peace until it is time for the birth."

"It sounds like exactly what Master Obi-Wan needs right now." Anakin seemed briefly distracted before Windu could sense his shields increasing.

Realization dawned on the other man. "Again?" The smirk on the younger man's face gave him his answer. He rubbed his face before picking up his tea. "It's going to be a long three days."


End file.
